Yo solo quiero matarte
by BRockShooter
Summary: Al fin iba a enfrentarse a aquel odioso pirata. Estaba harta de personas como él y tenía que cortar el problema de raíz. No podía permitir que volviera a pasar lo que ocurrió con su padre. Lemon.
1. Prólogo

Al fin. Al fin iba a enfrentarse a él. Como marine, cosa que no le agradaba demasiado, pero bueno, algo era algo y tenía que admitir que no había sido fácil llegar hasta allí.

La isla no era demasiado grande. Era una isla de verano y la temperatura seguramente sería agobiante. Pero le habían dicho que lo encontrarían allí y le tenderían una emboscada. No se lo podía perder.

No podía perder aquella oportunidad de acabar con un pirata que estaba costando las vidas de un montón de personas inocentes. Desde que su padre se fue, todo lo relacionado con muertes de vidas inocentes le hacía hervir la sangre. Tanto de piratas como de marines, ya que ellos a veces tampoco se libraban, pero era más fácil estar en la marina que entrar en una banda y, además, ella odiaba a los piratas más que a los marines.

Aunque infiltrarse en la marina tampoco era fácil y mucho menos entrar como cabo y acabar en una misión como aquella. Pero con poderes como los de ella era fácil escuchar a través de las paredes o colarse en algunos sitios. Además, también pudo acabar allí gracias a que habían visto potencial en su poder, pero que fuera tan joven complicaba las cosas. Cada vez tenía que tener más cuidado ya que conforme iba acercándose a divisiones más fuertes, las medidas de seguridad aumentaban.

Pero allí estaba, llegando con cinco buques de guerra a una isla con un paisaje seco y árido, pero se veía algún árbol y un pequeño pueblo.

El barco de los piratas no se vería fácilmente, seguramente estaría escondido así que decidieron no atracar en el muelle principal. Primero tendrían que destruir el barco para que no pudieran huir y después atacar a los piratas y capturarlos o acabar con ellos.

Aun así pasaron por el muelle principal para que bajaran algunos marines a hacer reconocimiento, y Tessa se coló entre ellos intentando que no se dieran cuenta de lo que pretendía.

El pueblo, como ella imaginó, era pintoresco y rural, y el calor comenzaba a notarse, pero se separó de su grupo y fue a buscar a los piratas por su cuenta. Seguro que no notarían su ausencia.

Se imaginaba que debían estar en alguna taberna. Se había informado personalmente de los movimientos del pirata pero aun así podría estar en cualquier parte.

Entró a un bar cualquiera. Ruidoso, oscuro y siniestro, como la mayoría… Todos se callaron al ver que un marine entraba en la taberna pero se volvieron al relajar al ver que era una muchacha que parecía inofensiva y que tenía el rango de cabo.

Recorrió con la vista toda la sala, pero no vio a ninguno con el pelo rojo, así que salió y siguió andando por el pueblo intentando que no la vieran los marines, buscando al Capitán.

El pueblo no era demasiado grande, pero había otro bar. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y decidió entrar al lugar. Este era más pequeño, hecho de madera, y todavía más oscuro, así que no podía ver a simple vista y tuvo que entrar y sentarse en una mesa para así acercarse más. Había más gente pero lo sabía principalmente porque oía a gente hablar, pero esa vez casi entre susurros, no eran demasiado ruidosos.

El camarero se acercó a tomarle nota pero no dijo nada al ver cómo los ojos de la chica se abrían desmesuradamente hasta casi salírsele de las cuencas. El chico siguió la mirada de ella y vio que estaba observando a unos piratas. Todos a su manera llamaban la atención con una pinta escalofriante, pero ella miraba especialmente a un hombre grande pelirrojo que la miraba con curiosidad. También vio cómo frunció el ceño e hizo ademán de levantarse. Entonces, el camarero supo sus intenciones y la advirtió.

- Si buscas pelea que sea fuera.

Pero ella pasó rotundamente de él y se terminó de levantar para dirigirse a aquellos piratas. Antes de acercarse demasiado a ellos el camarero pudo ver atónito cómo le dirigía una mirada a la mesa sobre la que se había apoyado antes la chica y cómo se levantaba y se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia los piratas.

La mesa arrastró al pirata hasta la pared y siguió hasta hacerlo atravesar la ligera madera. Un rubio con máscara lo esquivó pero el Capitán estaba bebiendo en esos momentos y no lo vio venir. Se había llevado a un par de piratas más consigo y antes de que los demás piratas supieran reaccionar, ella ya estaba fuera en frente de él, retándolo con la mirada.

El pelirrojo se incorporó un poco. Menudo golpe. Pero lo que era peor… ¡¿Quién coño se había atrevido a hacerle eso al Gran Eustass Kid?! Levantó la vista y la vio allí plantada, delante de él, con aquella mirada que tantos problemas le traería.

Los demás piratas reaccionaron y fueron a acabar con ella pero un gesto de su Capitán los hizo detenerse. Los otros dos piratas que habían acabado en el suelo también se incorporaron y esperaron órdenes de su Capitán, el cual se levantó y se impuso imponente frente a ella, dispuesto a matarla.

Al fin, el momento había llegado. Tenía que acabar con él allí y ahora o todo habría sido en vano. No podía dejar a aquel pirata suelto. Puede que los demás también fueran peligrosos pero si terminaba con él primero habría eliminado el mayor problema.

- No verás más el mar, ni tu barco, ni nada, Eustass "Captain" Kid – le dedicó la chica.

Su voz intentó ser dura, pero Kid no acostumbraba a oír aquellas cosas de una mujer y acabó carcajeándose de ella.

- Vaya vaya, una niñata marine que quiere jugar.

La mirada de la chica se endureció todavía más. ¿Niñata? ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Y allí comenzó todo para ellos.


	2. I give up

**"Por los tenebrosos rincones de mi cerebro, acurrucados y desnudos, duermen los extravagantes hijos de mi fantasía, esperando en silencio que el arte los vista de la palabra para poderse presentar decentes en la escena del mundo.**

**Conmigo van, destinados a morir conmigo, sin que de ellos quede otro rastro que el que deja un sueño de la media noche, que a la mañana no puede recordarse. En algunas ocasiones, y ante esta idea terrible, se subleva en ellos el instinto de la vida, y agitándose en formidable aunque silencioso tumulto, buscan en tropel por dónde salir a la luz, de entre las tinieblas en que viven. Pero, ¡ay!, que entre el mundo de la idea y el de la forma existe un abismo que sólo puede salvar la palabra, y la palabra, tímida y perezosa, se niega a secundar sus esfuerzos. Mudos, sombríos e impotentes, después de la inútil lucha vuelven a caer en su antiguo marasmo. ¡Tal caen inertes en los surcos de las sendas, si cesa el viento, las hojas amarillas que levantó el remolino!**

**Estas sediciones de los rebeldes hijos de la imaginación explican algunas de mis fiebres: ellas son la causa, desconocida para la ciencia, de mis exaltaciones y mis abatimientos. Y así, aunque mal, vengo viviendo hasta aquí paseando por entre la indiferente multitud esta silenciosa tempestad de mi cabeza. Así vengo viviendo; pero todas las cosas tienen un término, y a éstas hay que ponerles punto.**

**¡Andad, pues! Andad y vivid con la única vida que puedo daros. Mi inteligencia os nutrirá lo suficiente para que seáis palpables; os vestirá, aunque sea de harapos, lo bastante para que no avergüence vuestra desnudez. Yo quisiera forjar para cada uno de vosotros una maravillosa estrofa tejida con frases exquisitas, en la que os pudierais envolver con orgullo como en un manto de púrpura. Yo quisiera poder cincelar la forma que ha de conteneros, como se cincela el vaso de oro que ha de guardar un preciado perfume. Mas es imposible.**

**No obstante, necesito descansar; necesito, del mismo modo que se sangra el cuerpo por cuyas henchidas venas se precipita la sangre con pletórico empuje, desahogar el cerebro, insuficiente a contener tantos absurdos.**

**No quiero que en mis noches sin sueño volváis a pasar por delante de mis ojos en extravagante procesión pidiéndome, con gestos y contorsiones, que os saque a la vida de la realidad, del limbo en que vivís, semejantes a fantasmas sin consistencia. No quiero que al romperse este arpa, vieja y cascada ya, se pierdan, a la vez que el instrumento, las ignoradas notas que contenía. [...]**

**Si morir es dormir, quiero dormir en paz en la noche de la muerte, sin que vengáis a ser mi pesadilla maldiciéndome por haberos condenado a la nada antes de haber nacido. Id, pues, al mundo a cuyo contacto fuisteis engendrados, y quedad en él como el eco que encontraron en un alma que pasó por la tierra sus alegrías y sus dolores, sus esperanzas y sus luchas.**

**[...]"**

_**Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, Prólogo de su obra "Rimas"**_

**Sé que no me puedo comparar con este gran autor (debo decir que es de mis favoritos en cuanto a poesía se refiere y siento tener que haber omitido algunas partes), pero creo que me ha pasado algo parecido a él. No podía dejar más mis ideas dentro de mí y tenían que salir a la luz. Así que les he dado vida y aquí están: esperando a ser valoradas.**

******No podía dejaros solo con el prólogo xD Así que Cap 1 :D**

**Advierto que puede que apreciéis un poco de OoC por parte de Kid pero es un poco difícil escribir sobre él teniendo en cuenta su carácter ^^''**

**Es una historia un tanto diferente (os habréis dado un poco de cuenta ya al leer el prólogo), pero ese detalle a mí me encanta xD**

**DISCLAIMER: One Piece no me pertenece a mí, si no a Eiichiro Oda. Pero sí me pertenecen la idea y mi Oc. (También va por el prólogo, que se me olvidó ponerlo)**

* * *

**_I give up_**

- No me mates, por favor – suplicó esperando que el pirata decidiera perdonarle la vida por la falta que acababa de cometer.

Se lo pensó unos instantes. Quizá Killer tuviera razón, puede que fuera de gran ayuda para transportar las provisiones, arreglar y limpiar el barco, etc mucho más rápido que de costumbre para entretenerse lo mínimo posible en cada isla. Y los ataques también serían superados más rápidamente. Aúnque no podía negar que le encantaba matar, a veces se entretenían demásiado y aún insistían en atacar para cuando él ya se había aburrido. Ya había mucha gente que se dirigía a buscar el One Piece como para perder el tiempo en tonterías.

- Eustass, por favor… aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer – confesó ella sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Notó cómo el hilo de sangre que bajaba por su barbilla comenzaba a secarse. Jamás se imaginó que tendría que suplicarle precisamente a él. Normalmente Tessa no se mostraba tan vulnerable ni mucho menos suplicaba, pero cuando estás a punto de morir a manos de un desalmado todo eso queda atrás, tu vida se convierte en algo más importante que tu orgullo, por lo menos así era para ella, porque para el Capitán quién sabe cuál de los dos es más importante. Además, un intenso dolor recorría todo su cuerpo. Menuda paliza, pero él también se había llevado buena parte.

Era una tontería atacarlo con algún objeto usando su mente con tantos piratas alrededor. En seguida le pegarían un tiro y no. No podía morir aún, ella tenía una misión, encerrar a todo aquel que asesinara civiles y si no… matarlo. Y el primero por el que había decidido empezar era Kid. Había fallado esa vez, pero era algo que pensó que podría sucederle.

- Cosas que hacer, ¿eh? – hasta ahora el rostro de Kid se había mostrado inexpresivo pero al pronunciar aquellas palabras una siniestra sonrisa asomó en su pálido rostro.

- Kid, sabes que sería de gran ayuda – odiaba cuando Killer tenía razón de aquella manera.

Killer no podía negar que las agallas de la chica le habían agradado, aúnque quizá fuera un error, quizá fuera como juntar dinamita con más dinamita.

Aquella niñata estúpida se había atrevido a atacarle ella sola… ¿Acaso estaba loca? Tendría que ponerle castigos peores que la muerte…

- Te ofrezco un trato que no podrás rechazar, puta – Kid seguía sonriendo mientras observó cmo ella fruncía el ceño.

Tessa estuvo a punto de responder con otro insulto, pero se mordió la lengua viendo que no estaba en posición de decir nada.

- Tú haces todo lo que te ordene en mi barco, a cambio te dejo vivir y ya puedes ir dando las gracias.

No, no, no. No le gustaba aquel trato, eso significaba empezar a ser pirata y ella odiaba a los piratas desde lo ocurrido en su isla pero… ¿Qué más podía hacer? Tenía que vivir para matarlo aúnque eso significara…

- ¿Formar parte de tu tripulación? No me jodas – soltó.

Tessa notó como el agarre alrededor de su cuello se apretaba hasta casi asfixiarla.

- No te equivoques, tú nunca podrás ser parte de mi tripulación, niñata – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente – serás solo una criada.

Ella bufó, no le quedaba otra que aceptar…

- Está bien… - emitió con un sonido casi inaudible debido a que casi no podía respirar.

Ya está, lo había hecho.

Pero lo que no dijo era que mientras estuviera allí intentaría hacerle la vida imposible al Capitán… hasta que hubiera seguro de que no la tirara por la borda, por lo que tendría que esperar hasta poder ver su objetivo cumplido.

Pero aún tenía una cuenta pendiente con Kid que ella no olvidaría, si no lo mataba pronto, más civiles morirían.

La mano sobre su cuello aflojó la presión y ella respiró hondo intentando recuperar el aire. Kid tenía una sonrisa triunfante en su cara, como si tuviera grandes planes para ella, cosa que no le hizo ninguna gracia a la chica que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, menos divertida que él, desde luego.

- Partimos de este agujero ya mismo – dijo dándose media vuelta y caminando hacia el puerto, donde se encontraba el barco. – Killer, encárgate de que no escape, y no puede subir a mi barco con esa mierda de ropa.

Dicho esto Killer suspiró, todo lo malo le tocaba a él. La agarró del brazo, levantándola del suelo bruscamente provocando que ella pusiera una mueca de dolor, y la llevó al barco.

- Heat, ve a comprarle ropa a la chica, deprisa.

Un chico de pelo azul que estaba próximo a ellos asintió y fue corriendo al puerto, no sin antes mirar a la chica quién le dedicó una mirada triunfante al ver como por su culpa tenía que volver al pueblo a buscar ropa de chica.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – le preguntó Killer que había visto el gesto.

- Me hace gracia ver como tienes que mandar a tu hombre a por ropa para mí cuando tu Capitán quiere partir ya de aquí.

Killer frunció un poco el ceño, pero ella no pudo verlo.

- Escúchame bien, a partir de ahora te encargarás de ordenar y cargar suministros con tu poder y cuando no, seguramente tendrás que limpiar o atacar a los barcos enemigos. Kid te ha dejado vivir porque eres útil, nada más, y te aseguro que deberías portarte bien con él o las cosas acabarán mal para ti, te lo aseguro – reprendió a la chica, quien no parecía muy interesada en sus sermones.

- Tu Capitán no me da miedo, sería idiota si lo hiciera. – respondió sonriendo – y suéltame, sé andar sola.

Killer la dejó libre y suspiró otra vez, otro problema para él y para el barco en general. ¿Por qué no podría ser una chica que acatara órdenes sin rechistar y no contestara de esa manera? Seguro que tendría problemas con Kid… Con lo tranquilo que estaba últimamente el Capitán.

- Aún tengo una cuenta pendiente con él – dijo esta vez más seria.

¿En serio? Killer no se lo creía. ¿De verdad seguía creyendo que podría matar a Kid?

Llegaron al barco pero tuvieron que esperar a que Heat llegara con la ropa. Mientras la chica observó la masacre que habían armado. La tripulación de Kid se habían cargado a todos los marines enviados y los piratas que estaban en el barco supieron defenderse cuando los buques de guerra los encontraron. Aúnque Kid no había podido disfrutar de la matanza ya que había estado muy ocupada con ella. Pero el pelirrojo se quería ir ya de allí por si llegaban refuerzos. Él estaba listo para la lucha pero no sus hombres, cinco buques no eran cualquier cosa. Además, no quería entretenerse más.

- Cámbiate, ya – ordenó el segundo al mando cuando llegó el peliazul con su ropa.

- ¿Aquí, delante de ti? Ni de coña – fue su respuesta.

Tessa miró a su alrededor y pudo ver una pila de cajas con provisiones que seguramente ella tendría que cargar, así que fue detrás para cambiarse.

Abrió la bolsa y todo lo que encontró le desagradó. Solo pudo ver ropa muy hortera, una especie de mezcla entre el estilo rock y el heavy, según pudo determinar ella, ya que no tenía mucha idea de aquellas cosas… Bueno, macarra total. Pantalones negros ajustados, chaquetas de cuero negras… Menos mal que había ropa de todo tipo, desde para islas de verano hasta islas de invierno, pasando por ropa de climas no tan extremos. Se sonrojó al ver que también había algo de ropa interior del mismo estilo. Joder, ¿aquel tío había pensado en todo o qué?

El clima de aquella isla había sido bastante caluroso por lo que optó por unos shorts con tachuelas y cadenas y una camiseta de manga corta de color rojo y las zapatillas blancas que ya traía puestas, además de su bandana que siempre llevaba atada al brazo derecho. Las zapatillas contrastaban un poco, pero se encogió de hombros sin importarle demasiado, seguir la moda no era una prioridad ahora.

Se examinó el cuerpo al desnudarse, lo que peor acabó fue el hombro ya que una bala había conseguido rozarlo, pero la hemorragia había parado. Aunque la camiseta lo tapaba, seguramente se mancharía de sangre. Los cortes superficiales en las extremidades no habían sido profundos y también se habían cerrado. El golpe en el estómago todavía dolía y el puñetazo en la cara que le partió el labio también, pero por lo demás estaba entera. Podía andar y eso fue lo que más la alegró, así no daría signos de debilidad a simple vista.

Se dispuso a salir de su escondite a la vez que se limpiaba el rastro de sangre y suciedad como pudo de la cara. Dejó allí la ropa de la Marina no sin antes soltarse el pelo para ir más cómoda.

- Heat, o como te llames, esto no me gusta nada – dijo saliendo de entre las cajas.

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

- Lo sé, pero a mí sí – le respondió sonriendo orgulloso.

Ella hizo una mueca de desagrado y comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a cubierta, donde el _querido_ Capitán la esperaba.

- Te estaba esperando – seguía sonriendo con malicia. – Tienes que subir todas esas provisiones y guardarlas donde mis hombres te ordenen.

Dicho esto la miró de arriba a abajo, la chica tenía una expresión fría y parecía enfadada, tenía el pelo largo suelto y era de color marrón claro, casi como la miel, pero estaba encrespado y desaliñado debido a la lucha que acababan de tener, aun así Kid pudo apreciar que no era totalmente liso, si no que hacía alguna que otra onda conforme iba cayendo. Su flequillo caía recto sobre sus ojos que eran todavía más claros que su pelo, pero no tanto como los de Kid. Tenía la tez un poco más oscura que la de él y el cuerpo quizá no era tan generoso como a él le gustaría, pero no estaba tan mal. No era precisamente un palillo y tenía algunas curvas. "Como todas" pensó. Pero lo que de verdad le gustaba de ella era su mirada desafiante.

Pero Tessa también se fijó en él, su torso lucía desnudo pero con algunos cortes que ella le había conseguido provocar. "Qué manía tienen los tíos con ir con el pecho al descubierto…" pensó. Pero al menos se cubría un poco con un abrigo con pinchos. También llevaba unos pantalones muy horteras que tenían también algún que otro corte y los sujetaba con un cinturón. Además, unas gafas sujetaban su pelo rojo. Pero la chica se fijó en que se había quitado el cinto con las armas.

Kid se marchó todavía con una sonrisa. Tessa apretó los puños, enfadada. Hacía solo una hora que estaba intentando matarlo y ahora estaba bajo sus órdenes, aprovechándose de sus poderes para fines ridículos. Encima parecía que no le había hecho nada, pero la lucha de la muchacha no era su especialidad y pensó que sería más fácil.

- Ya has oído a Kid – dijo Killer al ver que no se movía.

- Ya voy, joder – respondió de mala gana.

Caminó hasta la baranda de la cubierta asomándose para ver las más de cincuenta cajas de provisiones que tenía que cargar. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y cuando los volvió a abrir un destello cruzó por ellos, las cajas comenzaron a flotar casi como por arte de magia y a subir hacia el barco sin mucho cuidado, algunas cajas chocaban con otras y caían al suelo para volver a alzarse hacia el barco. En menos de un minuto todas las cajas estaban en cubierta y los hombres que quedaban por allí miraban atónitos y con desconfianza hacia ella.

Antes de darse la vuelta para enfrentar a los tripulantes, dirigió una última mirada a aquella isla que había quedado devastada y en llamas sin que ella hubiera podido hacer nada, sobre todo la parte donde antes se encontraba el barco en el que ahora estaba a bordo. Menos mal que solo habían acabado con marines por falta de tiempo y por miedo a los refuerzos.

Killer se quedó observando el espectáculo y ella se dio cuenta, pero su expresión fue indescifrable debido al maldito casco que le tapaba la cara. Dedujo que estaba sonriendo satisfecho de su decisión de que la chica subiera al barco.

- Bien, ahora cada caja a su sitio. Chicos, ayudadla – y se marchó hacia dentro del barco.

Ella miró a los tres o cuatro hombres que quedaban esperando las malditas órdenes que tendría que obedecer de aquellos odiosos y apestosos piratas.

- Vale… - dijo uno al que ella rápidamente dirigió su mirada haciendo que soltara un respingo – Las cajas con la señal amarilla – dijo señalando algunas de ellas – irán a la cocina, las de la señal azul a enfermería y el resto a la bodega.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que sepa dónde está cada cosa? – preguntó de mala gana.

Ninguno respondía, todos la miraban ahora de mala gana y con desconfianza, una mujer en el barco ¡já! No duraría ni una semana, por muy duros que fueran su carácter o su expresión.

- Yo te acompaño – dijo un peliazul, Tessa lo recordó como Heat.

- Está bien – la expresión de la chica se suavizó, ya estaba muy cansada como para discutir o mostrar resistencia.

- Vamos primero a la enfermería.

Nada más decir esto las cajas con la señal azul comenzaron a volar de nuevo y a dirigirse a la entrada del barco seguidas de Tessa y Heat. El hombre con aspecto de zombi hasta le preguntó su nombre y ella se lo soltó a regañadientes. No tardaría en correrse la voz del nombre de la misteriosa pero temeraria chica.

Bueno, con o sin la marina, tenía que acabar con Kid. La armada solo había sido una herramienta para llegar más rápido hasta él.

* * *

**Yo solo quería escribir también otra historia de nuestro "querido" pelirrojo y estar a la moda D: (?)**

**Tengo que decir que siento muchísimo no haber podido acabar la historia anterior. Pero de los errores se aprende y sé lo que duele que no se acabe o se corte una historia que te gusta ;) Y por eso esta vez prometí que no subiría una historia sin tener por lo menos todas las ideas claras. Sobre todo la idea del final. Por eso esta historia ya está acabada (sí, sí, acabada xD). La escribí en mas o menos un mes y le puse muchas ganas. Seguro que hay fallos y tal y puede que el final no sea muy bueno... (vale, dejo de hacer spoil) pero eh, es un final y estoy muy contenta ^^ Pero la subiré poco a poco, no os hagáis ilusiones xD**

**Creo que podía escuchar cómo Kid se reía de mí al escribir esta historia. Pero bueno, qué le vamos a hacer, me vengué con escribiéndola a la vez y me vengaré con las ideas que tengo pensadas muajaja xD**

**Puede que en algunas partes se parezca a alguna historia de Kid que haya leído. Si es así lo siento, es que he leído muchas y las ideas que tengo a veces ya no sé si me quieren volver loca o qué porque tengo un cacao mental... xD**

**Nunca consideré que tenía una buena imaginación, pero ahí está mi historia y sois vosotros los que me tenéis que juzgar xD Así que acepto todo tipo de críticas constructivas ;)**

**Bueno, no sé que más poner así que me despido ya xD**

**Ja ne!**


	3. The beginning

**Bueno, no podía esperar a actualizar más jeje**

**Siempre tengo pensados comentarios para las N/A y siempre se me olvidan T-T De lo único que me acuerdo en este momento es que la historia tendría Lemon y... que me alegro poder publicar de nuevo y desahogarme con nuestro querido Kid ;)**

**A ver qué os parece este capi...**

**DISCLAIMER: One Piece no me pertenece a mí, si no a Eiichiro Oda. Pero sí me pertenecen la idea y mi Oc.**

* * *

Acabó la faena en la bodega, donde Heat le dijo que ese sería su "camarote". "Muy gracioso, Heat" pensó.

Había anochecido y el barco había partido, parece que todavía no acababa de creerse que estuviera viajando en un barco con unos de los piratas más temidos del Grand Line en esos momentos cuando su objetivo principal había sido matar al Capitán.

Pensó en lo que había pasado. Se sentía frustrada consigo misma ya que había fracasado. Pero aquello solo era uno más de tantos que había cometido en su vida. Cuando entrenaba fracasaba continuamente hasta que lo conseguía. Y aquel caso sabía que no sería una excepción. Solo tenía que seguir intentándolo. Debería sentirse peor, pero el hecho de que estuviera viva la reconfortaba.

Sus tripas rugieron demandando comida así que se levantó de la caja sobre la que se sentaba intentando que no le dolieran demasiado las heridas y dudó entre si abrir una caja o ir a la cocina. Se decidió por ir a la cocina ya que pensó que se había ganado una buena comida y se encontró a todos cenando en la parte del comedor. Se hizo el silencio inmediatamente y todos la miraron impactados y algunos incluso con cara de malas pulgas cuando cogió una sartén y algunos ingredientes de cajas y la despensa y comenzó a hacerse la cena con total libertad, pero con un poco de dificultad debido a las heridas. Kid por supuesto también estaba allí y la miró de mal humor. ¿Qué eran aquellas confianzas?

Uno de los cocineros de a bordo se quedó mirando su cena cuando se sentó en un lugar alejado de los demás. Ella comía tranquilamente y el chico se levantó para acercarse y observar más detenidamente el plato. Sin que Tessa le diera permiso pinchó un trozo de carne cubierto de salsa que ella acababa de cortar y se lo comió para risas de todos los demás. El silencio continuó esperando la reacción de la chica. No habló cuando levantó la cabeza lentamente con expresión furiosa. Al mirarlo pudo ver su pelo castaño, más oscuro que el de ella, y sus ojos también, oscuros. Sus miradas seguían sobre ella, gracias a ello pudieron ver como sus orbes de color miel brillaban extrañamente y el tenedor que el cocinero tenía se escapaba de su mano y se clavaba dolorosamente en su pecho. El hombre gritó y se lo arrancó tapándose la herida que ya había comenzado a sangrar. Todos rieron y el moreno intentó pegarle un puñetazo pero su expresión de furia cambió a una de terror cuando vio sus ojos centellear de nuevo y su muñeca se giró en un giro imposible, desgarrador y muy doloroso. Volvió a gritar y salió corriendo a la enfermería. Otro chico se levantó - supuso que sería el médico – y también se dirigió a la enfermería.

Joder, ¿por qué no habían funcionado aquellos ataques en Kid cuando se enfrentó a él? El tío tenía una fuerza desmesurada y, cuando intentó retorcerlo, él se negó e hizo fuerza para el lado contrario siendo imposible para ella atacarle de aquella manera. En aquel momento no se esperaba que pudiera oponerse así a su poder. Además, lo de desmayarlo tampoco funcionaba, no había quien taladrara su mente y es que esos ojos tan amarillos le producían escalofríos, así que no hubo manera de concentrarse y fue otro punto que perdió a su favor.

La chica decidió no pensar más en lo que había pasado con Kid y levantó la vista. Buscó con la mirada por todo el salón hasta encontrarse con la del pelirrojo, quien la miraba entre divertido y enfadado por el ataque a uno de sus hombres, pero no le dijo nada. Un poco de diversión no venía mal y aquella mujer se lo pagaría trabajando para él hasta el día de su muerte.

Tessa decidió cortar el contacto visual, acabarse la comida y salir de la cocina a esperar cerca de allí. Quería seguir a Eustass para saber dónde estaba su camarote para futuros fines como fastidiarle un poco. Aunque hubiera sido derrotada no iba a dejarse vencer en todos los aspectos.

No tardó en salir, pero no la vio debido a que estaba un poco alejada en un rincón. Esperó a que girara la esquina a la derecha para avanzar y, cuando se asomó, lo vio entrar en un camarote al final de un largo pasillo. "¡Bien!" pensó sonriendo. Algunos tripulantes la habían visto, pero no le importó demasiado. "Oh pobrecito Kid, ¿estás cansado de luchar y te vas a dormir tempranito?" se burló en su interior.

* * *

"Mierda, como echo de menos la Marina" admitió. Ya tenía bastante con que le doliera todo el cuerpo por la pelea de Kid, pero no, tenía que dormir en el suelo y que todo le doliera todavía más al día siguiente…

Se examinó las heridas de nuevo. Comenzaban a cicatrizar y se cambió la camiseta manchada de sangre del hombro esperando que no se ensuciara de nuevo.

Antes de que pudiera ir a desayunar, el cocinero, el mismo hombre de ayer que se atrevió a pinchar en su plato, entró de golpe en la bodega. Menos mal que no la había pillado cambiándose.

- A partir de ahora te ocuparás de la cocina, no debería admitirlo pero aquello de anoche estaba delicioso – le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Pudo ver los ojos de la chica relucir y cerró la puerta tras de sí justo a tiempo para que no le impactara una de las muchas cajas de la bodega que le había lanzado.

¡¿LA COCINA?! NI HABLAR. Cualquier cosa menos eso, por favor… No podría soportarlo, se pondría a llorar si tenía que cocinar para aquel grupo de piratas.

En seguida salió de la bodega para ir a ver a Kid, al final sí que había servido seguirlo a su camarote.

Killer también estaba por los pasillos y vio cómo caminaba muy decidida a un destino bien fijado.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó temiéndose lo peor.

- A hablar con el cabrón del Capitán – soltó sin mentirle.

El Soldado de la Másacre no dudó en agarrarla del brazo para pararla. Ella se giró de inmediato taladrando su casco con la mirada e intentando ocultar el dolor que sentía. Era el brazo herido.

- Te dije que no buscaras problemas, Kid no será benevolente otra vez.

- Suéltame. Ya.

Killer hizo caso omiso y al instante vio como los ojos de la chica relucían. Se temió lo peor pero no pasó nada. Ella frunció el ceño, más extrañada que otra cosa y lo volvió a intentar, pero no pudo. "¿Qué me pasa?" se preguntó a sí misma. No podía fastidiarle el cerebro a Killer y dejarlo inconsciente, ¿por qué? Al instante se dio cuenta: si no lo miraba a los ojos no podía hacerlo. "¡JODER!" No necesitaba más inconvenientes en su poder de los que ya tenía pero allí estaba, el único hombre en el barco al que no podía ni siquiera darle un ligero dolor de cabeza, bueno, quizá eso sí, pero nada más. Si alguna vez necesitaba dejarlo inconsciente – cosa que sería muy útil ya que es el segundo al mando – no podría. De todas formas, siempre le quedaría la telequinesis pero sabía que era muy rápido y bueno en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Enfadada, se soltó del agarre de Killer haciéndose daño otra vez.

- Haré lo que me dé la gana.

Killer suspiró por enésima vez, si Kid se enfadaba los problemas acabarían afectándolo a él también, pero la dejó ir.

Ya lo sabía, sabía que de momento no debería decirle nada a Kid ya que justo el día anterior la había dejado vivir, pero no permitiría que la pusiera en la cocina, no compartiría lo único que le gustaba con ellos.

Entró abruptamente en el camarote del Capitán decidida a amenazarle si hacía falta pero para su sorpresa, estaba vacío. Decidió que lo esperaría tumbada en su propia cama, que estaba deshecha, pero le dio igual. Por fin un sitio cómodo en el que tumbarse, su cuerpo lo agradeció enormemente.

Tessa se fijó en la habitación, la cama estaba en un rincón frente a la puerta y a la izquierda había otra puerta que a saber a dónde daba y, al lado de ésta, unas estanterías con un montón de libros. Se quedó mirando peculiarmente los libros, preguntándose de qué serían.

De repente, Kid entró en la habitación sorprendiéndola, no se esperaba que llegara tan pronto. Aún se le veía un poco somnoliento pero seguía conservando todo su carácter.

Sonrió nada más verla, divertido al ver que tuvo el coraje de tumbarse en su cama.

- ¿Tan pronto has decidido abrirte de piernas? – le soltó, dejándola un poco sorprendida, pero supo defenderse.

- Ya te gustaría a ti, Eustass.

- Pues entonces ya te estás largando si no has venido a nada parecido – dijo acercándose a la cama.

- No pienso hacer el trabajo en la cocina – cambió de tema.

Kid volvió a sonreír.

- Me dijeron que sabías cocinar bastante bien pero que no se te suba, mocosa – no hacía falta decir quién fue – además, es tu castigo por atacar a uno de mis hombres. Y no hay más que hablar.

- A no ser que quieras que envenene la comida o algo parecido más te vale mandarme a otra cosa.

- Ni hablar.

- Vete a la mierda.

Kid no lo dudó ni por un instante y la agarró del cuello, apretando con fuerza. Tessa abrió los ojos como platos. Tampoco se esperaba aquello, no podía bajar la guardia de aquella manera con él.

- Te perdoné la vida para que me fueras útil así que o cocinas o te tiro por la borda ahora mismo, zorra.

Tenía que demostrar que no lo manejaría a su antojo. Nadie manejaba a Eustass Kid.

- Que te den, envenenaré la comida.

Pero ella tampoco podía perder, tenía su orgullo a pesar de que tuviera que dejarlo de lado para sobrevivir la vez anterior.

- Atrévete y estás muerta.

La hizo chocar contra la pared, pero con un golpe no demasiado fuerte y la soltó pero siguió mirándola con expresión enfadada.

La chica reprimió una expresión de dolor debido a que aún le dolía todo un poco y aquel golpe no había sido demasiado bueno para ella.

- No porque tú lo estarás antes si te enveneno – le respondió sacándole la lengua cuando se encontró mejor.

En seguida se fue corriendo de allí porque objetos de metal iban directos hacia ella. Tuvo que huir y puede que estuviera obligada a estar en la cocina y hubiera perdido en ese aspecto. Pero tener la última palabra hacia Kid la satisfizo enormemente.

* * *

Preparó la comida lo peor que sabía, ya que ella sabía cocinar bien gracias al restaurante que tenía su padre, pero le puso todo el mal humor que pudo al trabajo para que fuera el peor plato que hubieran probado en sus vidas. Le hubiera gustado haber envenenado la comida, pero no tenía veneno en aquel momento y no era su forma favorita precisamente de matar o hacer que estuvieran enfermos. Además, tenía poca idea de venenos, así que decidió hacerlo de otra manera que seguramente le traería más problemas.

- Que aproveche – le dedicó al Capitán con tono de ironía cuando le servía la comida ella misma, ya que para los demás solo había hecho los platos volar hacia ellos.

Ahora también estaba de camarera. Él solo le dedicó una mirada de odio. Bueno, al menos la comida tenía buena pinta.

Enseguida se fue de allí, cosa que extrañó a Kid, ¿no iba a comer? Bueno, no importaba… Hasta que probó el primer bocado, junto con algunos comensales más. Enseguida el sabor a amargo y extremadamente picante de la comida que en un principio estaría buena inundó sus paladares y fueron corriendo a la despensa a por algo que pudiera calmarles el repugnante sabor, pero no quedaba agua y el grifo no se abría debido a que Tessa lo impedía, ella lo estaba viendo todo desde un lugar alejado de la puerta. Tuvieron que conformarse con el ron y el vino, que no hicieron más que empeorar el sabor haciendo que todos excepto Kid fueran corriendo al baño para beber agua.

El Capitán estaba demasiado cabreado con ella como para centrarse en el sabor de su boca.

La chica no tardó en irse de allí corriendo al imaginarse las intenciones del pelirrojo. Sabía lo que le esperaba, pero aun así se escondió en el puesto de vigía desde donde se veía toda la cubierta. Esperaba que a alguno se le ocurriera subir allí cuando oyó la orden del Capitán, quién gritó a todo pulmón de buscarla por todo el barco y llevársela hasta él, pero en cuanto le viera a alguno las intenciones haría que se desmayara o por lo menos que se mareara y callera a cubierta de nuevo. Y así fue, pero no pasó por alto para Killer que andaba por allí, después de dos horas buscándola.

Había anochecido y su cara era de horror mientras veía como Killer subía por la escalera de cuerda para ir a por ella. No podía hacer nada contra él, si al menos no llevara ese casco… Pero no era el caso y en un santiamén llegó y la agarró de la camiseta, casi levantándola del suelo.

- ¿Tan poco aprecias tu vida? – preguntó simplemente.

Ella no respondió ni se defendió. No estaba en posición de pelear con aquellas heridas y reconocía que había sido una estupidez, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como Kid hacía lo que quería con ella.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí el capítulo 3 ^^ Podéis dejar reviews (se agradecen enormemente) comentando qué tal está para ver si puedo mejorar algo. También quejas, dudas... o simplemente ánimos ;)**

**No tengo fecha de actualización, la verdad es que creo que voy a actualizar cuando tenga ganas o simplemente lo necesite para tener alguna ilusión de vez en cuando xD.**

**Gracias y nos leemos!**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Take me away from here

**Bueno, qué decir... Tenía pensado actualizar hoy que es 1 desde hace unos días, no sé por qué xD Creo que unas dos semanas (aproximadamente) es un buen período para actualizar así que creo que lo haré así a partir de ahora. Además, no quiero hacer esperar demasiado a la gente que lee la historia, vamos, creo que alguien la lee, o eso es lo que dicen las estadísticas xDD**

**Y tengo que añadir un par de cosas... La primera es que aunque la chica parezca que tiene un poder impresionante, más adelante se verá que no todo es tan bonito como lo pintan, o más bien como lo pinto yo xDD Y también tengo que mencionar (o más bien repetir) que tengo poca imaginación jajaja ^^'' Hay veces que tengo una idea buena que me hace BOOM en la cara xD Pero suelo tener problemas a la hora de completar el resto... En fin, ya lo veréis xD**

**Me olvidé en el anterior capi de poner el título jaja Y también en las N/A finales se me pasó y puse "capítulo 3" cuando era el 2. Errores de principiante xD**

**Os dejo sin más rollos míos con el capi 3 (ahora sí) que va a ser un poco más largo de lo habitual.**

**DISCLAIMER: One Piece no me pertenece a mí, si no a Eiichiro Oda. Pero sí me pertenecen la idea y mi Oc.**

* * *

**_Take me away from here_**

- Ya he desperdiciado mi habilidad una vez, no voy a volver a hacerlo.

La cara de Kid se empezó a poner roja, no sabía si por el picante o por el enfado que tenía.

- Tienes ganas de que te tire por la borda – no era una pregunta.

Ella frunció el ceño, seguía sin querer morir todavía.

- ¿Tan difícil es para ti darme otro trabajo? – inquirió enfadada.

Estaban uno frente al otro. Killer la había agarrado del brazo con fuerza desde que la encontró y todavía no la soltaba, por si acaso.

- Harás lo que yo te diga si no quieres morir. - Tessa apretó lo puños a la vez que él sonreía siniestramente - Está bien, si no aceptas, al agua vas.

Hizo ademán de agarrarla pero ella enseguida reaccionó y se apartó.

- ¡NO! – gritó – Aún tengo cosas pendientes.

Y dicho eso se largó de allí corriendo dando un tirón de su brazo para soltarse de Killer. Menos mal que esa vez no era el brazo herido.

No quería irse así y dejarle ganar aquella vez pero estaba demasiado cansada para discutir y la idea de enfrentarse al mar no le hacía ninguna gracia.

- ¡Oe, no he terminado contigo! – le gritó furioso, pero ella ya se había ido corriendo.

Su Capitán fue a seguirla pero Killer lo paró.

- Espera, Kid…

- Joder, ¿qué quieres ahora, Killer? – dijo él de mala gana girándose hacia el rubio.

- Creo que se refiere a que quiere matarte.

- ¿De qué coño me estás hablando? – la paciencia del Capitán no duraría mucho.

- De que eso que tiene pendiente… Es tu muerte, Kid.

El Capitán soltó una carcajada, igual que cuando ella le retó a luchar.

- Es temeraria, le gusta el riesgo. Creo que por eso aún no la he tirado por la borda. Killer, al final tuviste una buena idea.

Kid sonreía con malicia mientras miraba por dónde se había ido la chica.

- Kid, por favor… no te dejes llevar por tus instintos básicos…

El aludido le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- No me jodas, Killer.

Pero para el Capitán no sería tan fácil.

Ya sospechaba que seguía queriendo matarlo, pero no se lo tomó en serio hasta entonces. De todas formas, si quería matarlo no le sería nada fácil y el resultado sería el mismo que la vez anterior o incluso peor para ella.

* * *

Al día siguiente no se presentó en la cocina, por lo que la comida tuvo que hacerse a toda prisa por el que antes era el cocinero y algunos ayudantes al ver que no había nada preparado ya que no querían que su querido capitán se quedara sin comida, maldiciendo a su vez a la muchacha. Por supuesto, esto fue comunicado a Kid, quien no tardó en mandar a Killer a buscarla, para disgusto del rubio.

- No estabas en la bodega – le dijo Killer con tono extrañado cuando la encontró en cubierta.

Al parecer estaba entrenando ya que se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas y ambas manos apoyadas en ellas, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión serena y calmada… Hasta que él la interrumpió.

- Déjame tranquila – dijo simplemente, intentando no alterarse.

No le gustaba que la interrumpieran cuando entrenaba. La concentración era muy importante.

- Tienes que volver a la cocina, órdenes del Capitán – siguió el rubio.

- ¿Te digo por dónde me paso las órdenes del Capitán? – le soltó con tono despectivo.

Se le estaba empezando a agotar la paciencia, pero a Killer también.

* * *

Se encontraba bocabajo, mirando hacia el mar y el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Podía ver parte de su pelo castaño claro suelto que caía hacia abajo debido a la gravedad. Si no hubiera sido por culpa de Killer jamás la hubiera atrapado, pero claro a él no podía desmayarlo y la acorraló pillándola por sorpresa en el momento exacto para que el Capitán la agarrara bruscamente. Dos contra uno, qué injusto. Si no había podido contra un Supernova, ¿cómo iba a poder contra dos? Los pocos hombres que había en cubierta observaban la escena curiosos y divertidos.

- Oye niñata, sé que te gustaría limpiar antes que cocinar para mí… - le dijo Kid, quien la tenía agarrada del tobillo – por eso mismo o vas a la cocina o te suelto ahora mismo.

Pánico, eso era lo que sentía al ver el mar y su muerte tan de cerca. Ya casi se ahoga una vez entrenando y fue demasiado traumatizante como para volver a repetirlo.

Al ver que no respondía, el agarre alrededor de su tobillo se acentuó, retorciéndole el pie y haciendo que la chica gritara de dolor. Genial, ahora estaría cojeando unos días. Kid no dejaría que se saliera con la suya después de haber intentado matarlo y ella no podía defenderse en aquella posición, estar todo al revés entorpecía el uso de sus poderes.

Suspiró notando el insistente dolor. Iba a seguir replicando pero comenzó a notar cómo la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, la cual comenzó a dolerle y, a su vez, Tess se mareó.

- Está bien, Eustass… - bufó, no tuvo más remedio que resignarse si quería vivir.

El dolor del tobillo era insoportable y tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir en cualquier momento. Pero no pudo evitar mostrar una expresión de dolor.

El pelirrojo sonrió triunfante, por supuesto, y la lanzó hacia el otro lado de la cubierta dejando que se pegara de bruces contra la baranda.

- Y no te preocupes que si tienes tiempo también limpiarás – se fue de allí con una carcajada que sus hombres continuaron.

- Me las pagaras… - susurró ella sin que nadie pudiera oírla.

Intentó ponerse en pie pero la primera vez fue fallida debido al dolor en el pie izquierdo. Al final lo consiguió tras intentarlo un par de veces más y agarrarse a la baranda contra la que acababa de chocar. Pero apenas podía apoyarlo, el dolor aún era intenso pero se fue pasando conforme avanzaba hacia la enfermería.

Cuando llegó no había nadie. Mejor, así se podría curar ella sola. Cogió unas vendas que encontró por allí y comenzó a enrollarlas alrededor del tobillo y el pie para inmovilizarlo. Al principio el vendaje estaba demasiado flojo, luego tan fuerte que le cortaba la circulación, pero después de un par de veces más consiguió inmovilizarlo sin que le hiciera daño.

Ya que estaba se examinó las otras heridas. Se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones horteras y se fue fijando en todas las heridas. Ya tenían mejor aspecto, incluso la del hombro, pero todavía le hacía daño.

* * *

No puso mucho empeño. Cocinó algo que para ella hubiera estado bastante mal cocinado y que no debería saber demasiado bien… Pero parece que a los piratas les encantó, limpiaron los platos a una velocidad considerable excepto Kid pero ninguno le iba a dar las gracias o a felicitarla, claro. "¿Tan mal cocinaba el anterior cocinero?" pensó con expresión de burla viendo cómo se comían su plato. Había tenido un ayudante todo el tiempo, pero en cuanto Kid lo vio ordenó que la dejara sola, ya que con su poder podría hacerlo todo por sí misma.

- Mi poder me cansa bastante y no es para tonterías como ésta, ¿sabes? – le dijo fulminándole con la mirada.

- Mejor – respondió simplemente sonriendo – y sé que puedes cocinar mejor, no me retes, niñata – le dedicó justo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Es que la sacaba de quicio, tenía ganas de estrangularlo. Pero aún no podía, todavía no si no quería que definitivamente la matara.

"Papá, no puedo creer que esté malgastando así tus enseñanzas, con unos asquerosos piratas…" Y es que la vida da muchas vueltas, tantas que incluso marean. Miró la bandana blanca atada al brazo.

**:Flashback:**

- Papá, papá – una niña pequeña, de unos 10 años se acercaba corriendo al que decía ser su padre - ¡Mira, prueba este!

Le tendió un plato con una presentación mejorable, pero sorprendente para una niña de su edad. Su padre, de ojos y pelo oscuros y con expresión amable, hizo lo que su hija le pidió.

- Mmmmh, esto está bastante bien, Tessa – le dijo su padre sonriendo – Bueno, creo que tu mejorarás bastante, pero de momento te has ganado esto.

Le puso la bandana que él siempre llevaba en cabeza cuando trabajaba y se la puso a ella en la cabeza, atándola por detrás.

- Wow… - ella no se lo podía creer, no sabía cómo expresar la emoción que sentía - ¡Muchísimás gracias, papá!

Y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas

**:Fin del flashback:**

No pudo evitar dejar escapar algunas lágrimas al recordar aquello – por suerte, estaba en la bodega -. Los momentos vividos con él en la cocina, todo lo que le enseñó… Habían sido momentos muy buenos y felices.

Decidió ponerse en pie e ir a buscar a Killer. No quería seguir durmiendo en aquel lugar.

- Quiero un camarote – le exigió cuando se cruzó con él en uno de los pasillos.

- ¿Y a mí que me cuentas?

Ella no sabía muy bien que hacer, pero entonces se le ocurrió algo.

- Vale… Si encuentro uno que esté libre me lo quedo.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. Le daba igual.

La chica odiaba que pasaran de ella así, pero no se quedaría sin su camarote.

Optó por ir al pasillo de la bodega y se concentró frente a cada una de las puertas para ver si había alguien. En algunas sintió a alguien dentro y en las que no, optó por entrar, pero algunas estaban cerradas con llave y otras estaban hechas una pocilga, por lo que supuso que debían estar ocupados por alguien.

"Quizá en el pasillo del camarote de Kid…" pensó. No conocía mucho más del barco y se dirigió hasta allí. Repitió el proceso sin molestarse en analizar el camarote de Kid. Había dos libres, uno más alejado del otro del camarote del Capitán, pero ella decidió instalarse en el que estaba más cerca por si surgía la oportunidad de fastidiarlo. De todas formas, él no se enteraría de que estaba allí si la chica tenía un poco de cuidado y no armaba jaleo.

Llevó sus cosas allí y decidió cambiarse de ropa para ponerse algo de más abrigo, ya que comenzaba a hacer frío, seguramente estarían cerca de alguna isla de invierno.

La habitación era acogedora, tenía un poco de polvo acumulado, pero por lo demás estaba bastante limpia, seguramente porque no había sido ocupada por nadie en algún tiempo. Había una cama, un escritorio y varias estanterías encima, pero no tenía baño. "Mierda" pensó disgustada "Como echo de menos una buena ducha…"

Un ruido estruendoso, junto con el balanceo brusco del barco hicieron que callera de culo al suelo. Enseguida se levantó y fue corriendo a cubierta, desesperada porque fueran marines, y así fue. Era su día de suerte, podrían llevársela de allí, podría separarse de aquellos infernales piratas. No le hacía demasiada ilusión volverse a unir a la Marina, pero era mejor que su situación actual.

Kid miró a los marines con gesto divertido, tan idiotas eran para, con un solo buque de guerra, enfrentarse al Gran Eustass Kid… Vaya decepción, solo un barco, no tendría ni para empezar, aunque tampoco se podía decir que fuera pequeño. ¿Es que no sabían que su cabeza valía 315 millones?

En cuanto la chica apareció en cubierta, saltó hacia el barco de la marina para sorpresa de los Piratas de Kid y corrió como pudo, ya que el pie le dolía, hacia el Capitán del navío esquivando espadas que se cernían sobre ella a su paso.

Tessa también pensó que eran idiotas al enfrentarse a él así, pero sabía cómo eran los marines y si se encontraban cualquier barco pirata debían abordarlo aunque la victoria no estuviera ni mucho menos asegurada. Si huían serían el hazmerreír por mucho tiempo. Además, era normal que hubiera algún buque por aquella zona ya que se acercaban a una isla.

Pero enfrentarse a Kid era distinto, él no solía dejar ningún rastro de vida cuando se trataba de pelear. Tessa pensó que no debían estar muy informados de quién era aquel pirata ya que no se veían ni mucho menos asustados.

Les gritaba que pararan de atacarla, que ella era una marine también, pero el Capitán marine seguía dando órdenes de atacar desde un sitio alejado, rodeado de soldados. No tenía tiempo de pararlos con su poder, tenía que hablar con el Capitán.

- ¡ESPERA! ¡Para! Soy una marine. ¡Ellos me capturaron! – gritaba desesperada acercándose al Capitán mientras seguían atacándola.

A la chica no le dio lástima cuando tuvo que malherir a alguno. Los marines elegían eso al fin y al cabo. Ella misma tuvo que comprometerse a luchar hasta el final para la Marina, pero no contaba con que un pirata la secuestrara. Y su vida era más importante que unos simples votos así que decidió traicionarlos y aceptar subirse a ese barco.

Kid no se molestó en regañarla ni se molestaría, pensó que la decepción que se llevaría sería suficiente para herir profundamente su orgullo. Los marines podían ser tan malos a veces como algunos piratas.

- ¡No le hagáis caso, es una estratagema! – empezaron a seguirla y a atacarla con más intensidad, hasta que tuvo que enfrentarlos uno a uno.

Sus ojos brillaron y fijó su mirada concentrándose en los soldados más cercanos, haciendo que cayeran redondos al suelo al instante. Bien, eso le daría más tiempo.

- ¡JODER! ¡Te estoy diciendo la puta verdad!

- ¡Y una mierda niñata! Eres una pirata. ¡Hasta vistes como ellos! – Le gritaba señalándola - Seguid atacando.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. ¿La propia Marina de la que había formado parte no iba a rescatarla de allí? Vale que los había traicionado y ahora parecía pirata muy a su pesar aunque no se considerara una de ellos, pero aquello la enfadó demasiado. ¿Y se hacían llamar los buenos?

Sus ojos volvieron a brillar irradiando odio y la mano del Capitán se retorció, provocándole un dolor intenso que hizo que gritara.

- ¡ARGH, PARA! – le gritaba, pero ella no se detenía.

Más hombres venían para defender al Capitán, entonces decidió usar las armas de los propios marines. Las elevó al cielo e hizo que cayeran en picado hacia ellos, algunos las esquivaron, por lo que decidió usar los barriles que tenía a su alrededor para atacarles, tirando a algunos soldados incluso por la borda. Su odio hizo que los barriles también se estrellaran contra el propio barco, destrozándolo y usando los propios escombros para volverlos a lanzar. Pesaban bastante y tenía que mirar todo lo que movía, por lo que tuvo que lanzarlos poco a poco. Se le escapó algún soldado que fue a luchar contra ella cuerpo a cuerpo, pero lo dejó en el suelo rápidamente, aunque quizá con un poco de dificultad debido a sus heridas.

Muchos soldados huyeron al ver el poder de Tessa y el de algunos de los demás tripulantes que se habían unido a la batalla después de haberse quedado boquiabiertos un rato al verla luchar así, excepto Kid que seguía mirando divertido cómo luchaba la furiosa chica, quien decidió darle el golpe de gracia al Capitán de la marina, el cual aún seguía retorciéndose de dolor debido al brazo y ahora estaba desprotegido. Miró hacia un lado, atrajo hacia ella una espada y se acercó a él medio cojeando. Levantó la espada en el aire y la bajó con toda la fuerza que encontró en ese momento, cortándole el brazo que tanto le dolía y cayó de rodillas al suelo gritando.

- Ya no te dolerá más – le dijo siniestramente.

Kid observaba la escena más divertido todavía que antes. Vaya… le había cortado un brazo, no muy limpiamente, pero bueno. Se estaba cargando un barco de la Marina ella sola cuando hacía unos días era parte de los mismos. Aun así no dejó que ella se quedara con toda la diversión y dio la orden de que los pocos hombres que también estaban atacando dejaran de hacerlo. Más para él.

Fue hacia el barco marine cargándose con sus propias espadas - como hizo ella, pero con más armas, por supuesto - a los pocos marines a los que les había dado tiempo a saltar hacia el suyo. Cuando saltó al otro barco pudo ver cómo ella estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia definitivo al Capitán pero aún no podía debido a que más marines la atacaban y tuvo que usar su poder de nuevo para quitárselos de encima.

Se fijó en cómo luchaba y en sus ojos cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Cuando luchó contra él no estaba tan enfadada. Simplemente tenía una gran determinación a acabar con él, aunque no fuera suficiente. Nada más. Pero aquel día su mirada era fría y calculadora. Se había cabreado porque no la habían rescatado. ¿Qué se esperaba? Idiota.

- Oe, oe – llamó su atención – no te cargues esas provisiones, y déjame algo a mí que he estado muy aburrido.

Ella giró su cabeza y él pudo ver mucho mejor su expresión de odio y enfado.

La chica salió de su ensimismamiento. ¡Mierda! Tenía que controlarse o acabaría siendo igual de rastrera que aquellos piratas. Pero la armada la había jodido bien y eso no le había gustado nada. Dirigió su mirada hacia el Capitán de aquel barco, quien los miraba horrorizado. Sus ojos brillaron una vez más y lo desmayó decidiendo que no lo mataría.

Tessa se miró la chaqueta teñida de la sangre del Capitán de aquel navío y salió corriendo de allí sin dirigirle una mirada a Kid. Estaba enfadada por lo que le habían hecho, pero aún más consigo misma por no saber controlarse, ella no era como el pelirrojo.

Eustass la miró extrañado mientras se marchaba de allí. ¿Pero qué coño le pasaba? Antes casi se carga a todo el barco ella sola, incluidas los víveres, ¿y ahora se iba corriendo? Nunca entendería a las mujeres.

Al final, Kid remató la faena pero dejó al Capitán tal y como estaba, para que contara que los Piratas de Kid habían acabado con su buque de guerra, y mandó cargar las provisiones que quedaban de los marines a su barco. Pero nadie encontró a la chica ni en el puesto de vigía, ni en la bodega, ni en la cocina… Parece que había sido una buena idea que decidiera cambiarse a un camarote.

Killer calló en la cuenta de que no la encontrarían porque no sabía a qué habitación había ido, y comunicó a los hombres que por esta vez lo hicieran ellos. Ya la encontrarían más tarde.

* * *

**Ale, se acabó lo que se daba muajaja xDD Como ya he dicho, volveré a actualizar en unas dos semanas. Ya sabéis que podéis dejarme un review con cualquier cosa que queráis decirme (críticas constructivas, dudas, ánimos...)**

**Gracias y nos leemos!**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Oh, dear stupid and useless girl

**Bueno, siento la demora aunque de todas formas no he tardado tanto creo yo xD. En realidad quería actualizar antes pero decidí esperar hasta hacer un examen que tenía hoy y así tener más tiempo por la tarde para corregirlo sin prisas.**

**He corregido los diálogos (los guiones y tal estaban mal y me dí cuenta gracias a una chica) pero puede que siga habiendo fallos y si es así, no dudéis en decírmelo.**

**Muchísimas gracias por los follows y los favs y por los reviews ;) Algunos son más constructivos que otros, pero sabéis que se agradecen igual xD**

**Este capítulo puede que sea un poco más aburrido que otros, pero es necesario ya que se empezarán a ver... Bueno, mejor no hago spoiler aun xDD**

**Y ya que estoy respondo a un review que me dejaron y no pude responder con un PM:**

**yukiko-dark: gracias por tu comentario, me alegro de que te guste y aquí tienes el siguiente capi ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: One Piece no me pertenece a mí, si no a Eiichiro Oda. Pero sí me pertenecen la idea y mi Oc.**

* * *

**_Oh, dear stupid and useless girl_**

Las heridas provocadas por la lucha contra Kid cicatrizaban cada vez más rápido y los cardenales iban desapareciendo, pero el dolor provocaba que Tess apenas pudiera dormir por las noches.

Pensó en la estupidez que había cometido al intentar huir en aquel buque de guerra de la armada. Aunque la hubieran aceptado, Kid jamás habría dejado que ese navío huyera de ellos con ella a bordo; había hecho una tontería y un esfuerzo en vano.

Era de noche y podía oír cómo los piratas celebraban en la cubierta el hecho de haber cargado provisiones y haberse cargado un barco. "Pero si ellos no han hecho nada" pensó Tessa, enfadada. No le gustaba admitir que había destrozado el barco pero no podía huir de eso, simplemente intentaría no volver a perder sus cabales. Ya no podía confiar en la armada y ya no le quedaba nada, simplemente sus ganas de acabar con el pelirrojo.

No podía dormir por el dolor, pero había más causas para su insomnio: no podía olvidar lo que había pasado aquel día y, cuando lo oyó volver a su camarote decidió provocarle jaqueca hasta el resto de sus días. "Todo esto ha sido por tu culpa…"

Cerró los ojos concentrándose e identificó al Capitán. Comenzó a usar su poder provocándole un dolor de cabeza que él notó en seguida, al principio Kid creía que era porque había bebido mucho, luego porque tenía resaca, pero después empezó a pensar que aquello no era normal.

Tessa siempre que el Capitán no estaba muy lejos podía hacer que tuviera jaqueca. Se divertía cuando lo veía en la cocina con expresión cansada y de mal humor debido al dolor.

* * *

Al día siguiente, por la mañana temprano, estaba sentada en la cubierta, ejercitando su poder haciendo volar algunos cuchillos con movimientos rápidos y precisos, que hubieran sido mortales para cualquiera que hubiera estado allí delante, pero solo estaba entrenando y eran inofensivos. Pensó que aquello no sería suficiente contra el pelirrojo, pero no podía apenas andar y su poder era lo único que podía usar entonces.

De repente, notó algo detrás de ella, se levantó corriendo pero no le dio tiempo a esquivar del todo aquella patada que le dio en la espalda, lanzándola hacia adelante, pero podría haber sido peor.

–¿Qué coño haces? –le preguntó enfadada a Killer, el autor de aquel ataque.

–Tu manera de entrenar es una mierda, así es más divertido.

–No necesito tu ayuda –Tessa se puso en guardia, por si acaso.

–No te he dado opción.

Y comenzó a atacarla a base de patadas y con sus famosas cuchillas. Pero la había pillado por sorpresa y no podía concentrarse bien esquivando tantos ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. Mierda, si seguía así vería todos sus puntos débiles. Evitaba a malas penas los ataques de Killer. Se había recuperado casi por completo de las heridas contra Kid, pero con el pie así no podía hacer mucho más.

–A mi Capitán no le suele doler tanto la cabeza, no será cosa tuya, ¿verdad? –No le gustaba el tono que tenía aquella pregunta, era como si ya supiera la respuesta aunque ella no contestara.

–No sé de qué me hablas, ¡y deja de atacarme! –prefirió mentir.

Pero el rubio siguió atacando. Tessa se hartó y decidió alejarse corriendo a malas penas para darle tiempo a concentrarse y parar sus cuchillas concentrándose con su poder en ellas, cosa que funcionó, pero Killer podía seguir atacando aún si sus cuchillas no giraban y lo hizo. A Tessa no le quedó más remedio que esquivarlo dando saltos que la hicieron gemir más de una vez de dolor, para aumentar el espacio que había entre ellos y así darle tiempo para atacar. Pero a pesar de todo eso notó cómo él se contenía, al fin y al cabo era un Supernova más rápido que Kid, y no sería ni mucho menos fácil de vencer.

Quería dejarlo desmayado en el suelo, pero no podía si no lo miraba a los ojos. Así que decidió probar el cuerpo a cuerpo y atrajo una espada y un cuchillo de un pirata que había cerca. Algunos habían comenzado a mirar la escena conforme se levantaban y salían a cubierta, esperando que el segundo al mando la derrotara.

Pero no sería tan fácil para él ya que la muchacha tampoco se defendía tan mal, pero por supuesto no estaba a la altura de Killer en el cuerpo a cuerpo y acabó viendo sus puntos débiles.

–Se te da bien esquivar, pero necesitas concentrarte mucho para usar tu poder -le dijo, desafiándola.

En respuesta, ella dirigió su cuchillo hacia Killer, quien lo esquivó, pero que si lo alcanzaba podría haber sido mortal. El Soldado de la Másacre se mofó de ella con una risa burlona.

–Eres lenta, puede que menos que Kid, pero aún te falta mucha velocidad para ganarme.

Aquello también era verdad, y era una de las cosas que más necesitaba entrenar. Desde luego Killer era más rápido que Kid debido a que usaba lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y Kid a larga distancia, pero el pelirrojo no necesitaba concentrarse tanto como ella, simplemente activaba su poder y todo volaba hacia él.

–Y si no miras a los ojos, no puedes hacer que me desmaye –En el blanco, todo en el blanco, quizá aún le faltaban detalles pero hasta ahora tenía razón y ella lo sabía.

"Seguramente me vio cuando desmayé al Capitán de la marine… Y se habrá dado cuenta de que lo intente con él. ¡JODER!"

–¡Vete a la mierda, Killer! –La furia de la chica confirmó su teoría.

Tessa intentó asestarle otro golpe mortal y a la vez usó la telequinesis para que perdiera su equilibrio. Killer se desestabilizó y casi consigue clavarle el cuchillo en el hombro, pero consiguió interponer una de sus cuchillas. Aquello hizo que el rubio no volviera a bajar la guardia con ella, aunque tuviera esas debilidades seguía siendo una mujer de armas tomar y podía usar sus poderes de muchas maneras contra él que quizá no supiera todavía.

La chica se fue de allí con el orgullo herido, está bien, a partir de ahora entrenaría sobre todo su velocidad, pero también tenía que aprender a concentrarse más luchando cuerpo a cuerpo; se ponía demasiado nerviosa.

–Kid, quizá te interesen ciertas cosas de los poderes de la chica.

Killer se encontraba en la sala de mando con su Capitán, quién no parecía muy interesando en lo que el otro le contaba. Tuvieron que interrumpir el "entrenamiento" ya que era hora de hacer el desayuno para disgusto de Tessa.

–No necesito saberlo, puedo vencerla yo solo como casi hago la otra vez. De momento me es útil pero si vuelve a atacarme la mataré. –respondió él con un tono neutral–. No te preocupes, Killer.

El rubio suspiró cansado. No querría contarle aquello si no fuera porque había cierto riesgo para el Capitán.

–Está entrenando para hacerlo, no me gusta admitirlo pero con tu manera de luchar a distancia podría…

–¡Joder, cállate Killer! Esa niñata no puede vencerme y punto.

El segundo al mando salió de allí sin mediar ninguna palabra más, su Capitán era idiota, aquella no era una chica cualquiera pero se había dado cuenta tarde, no había sido tan buena idea reclutarla.

Kid se quedó pensativo, el poder de aquella niña era increíble pero él no era tonto -o eso pensaba- y ya se había dado cuenta de que el cuerpo a cuerpo no era un punto fuerte precisamente de la chica, aun así no era nada de qué preocuparse si entrenaba ya que él tenía mucha más fuerza y no conseguiría acabar con él si lo intentaba otra vez. Todavía dudaba de que la chica pudiera atreverse de nuevo.

* * *

Al caer la tarde estaban a punto de llegar a la isla de invierno por lo que Tessa tuvo que cambiarse la ropa que tanto odiaba otra vez. Se puso un jersey azul oscuro y unos pantalones negros con pinchos y tachuelas. Al menos el jersey era bastante normal. Por suerte, ahora podría comprar ropa normal en esa isla. Pero tendría que buscar una manera de conseguir dinero.

Dentro del barco se estaba bastante bien pero cuando la chica salió fuera para entrenar tuvo que volver a por un abrigo también negro y una bufanda. La chaqueta de cuero negro que llevaba el otro día estaba en la lavandería, todavía manchada de sangre pero esperaba que se quedara ahí para siempre. No sabía quién se ocupaba de la colada pero se alegraba de que no fuera ella.

Observó unos instantes el ancho mar. La hora de la comida terminó hacía solo un instante y tenía un poco de tiempo libre antes de que alguien comenzara a darle órdenes de ordenar cajas o limpiar.

Tendría que centrarse en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Esperaba que aún con el pie dolorido pudiera entrenar. No podía perder más tiempo por aquella tontería de aflicción.

Killer no estaba por allí así que llamó la atención de un tripulante de pelo rubio y ropas también horteras que pasaba en ese momento por su lado.

–Eh, tú, vamos a luchar –dijo sin más.

El chico se giró y la miró con expresión de sorpresa, pero en seguida cambió a una de aburrimiento. Él también tenía un rato libre y no iba a desperdiciarlo con ella por lo que se negó.

–No, gracias.

–Joder, ¡venga!

Le lanzó un puñetazo que dio de lleno en su cara, no lo golpeó muy fuerte pero fue suficiente como para que el chico se cabreara y comenzara la pelea.

* * *

–Están igualados.

El Capitán y el Segundo al Mando se encontraban en la parte superior de la cubierta fisgoneando el panorama.

La batalla había estado igualada todo el tiempo e incluso había notado alguna mejoría en la chica. Por supuesto, a parte de ellos, más piratas los observaban, haciendo incluso apuestas de quién duraría más sin desplomarse.

Tess se había contenido y se había concentrado en mejorar su entrenamiento al máximo, intentando probar nuevas ideas, y así había acabado exhausta junto con el otro chico.

–Sí, pero sigue sin ser suficiente contra mí –respondió Kid sin darle importancia.

–Pero fíjate, cojea y sigue luchando, y no tan mal –Tenía que admitir que aquello le sorprendió.

–Eso da igual, no le hice tanto daño como para que esté tan mal.

–¿No te preocupa que haya alguien en tu tripulación que pueda matarte en cualquier momento?

Kid sonrió pero su paciencia sobre aquel tema pronto se agotaría así que decidió dejar las cosas claras.

–Primero: no puede matarme. Segundo: no, no me preocupa y tercero: por eso mismo sigue en la tripulación; ella no me asusta en lo más mínimo.

Ahora le quedaba claro a Killer: el pelirrojo había dejado que se quedara para dar a demostrar a sus hombres que no le tenía miedo a aquella insignificante mujer en lo más mínimo, así dejaba que se quedara a bordo.

–Por cierto Killer, este dolor de cabeza ya no es normal.

* * *

Una isla cubierta de blanco se divisaba en el horizonte a última hora de la tarde. Tessa sabía que era una isla de invierno por el frío que empezó a hacer el día anterior, pero no sabía que estaría recubierta de un manto blanco al que llamaban "nieve", al fin y al cabo ella venía de una isla con un clima cálido y agradable, una isla a la que, seguramente, jamás pensaría en volver.

Salió a cubierta y divisó a toda la tripulación allí, esperando para bajar a tierra. Notó el frío calarse en sus huesos y se arrebujó en sí misma. Hasta el Capitán se había cerrado el abrigo para alegría de Tessa. Ya no lo vería más con el pecho al descubierto.

Tessa se dio cuenta de que quizá fuera su oportunidad para escapar. Sólo tendría que esconderse en alguna casa hasta que se fueran. Con un poco de suerte, si atacaban el pueblo que se divisaba entre la nieve, podría esconderse en las profundidades de la isla y no volverían a encontrarla.

Pero Kid tenía otros planes para ella, en cuanto el barco atracó e intentó bajar a tierra con los primeros hombres que iban a ir a explorar el pueblo, la paró diciéndole que aún no iban a cargar víveres, así que tendría que esperar en el barco.

Tessa frunció el ceño, hizo caso omiso y prácticamente saltó desde el barco hasta el puerto cubierto de nieve, pero al caer al suelo su tobillo emitió un dolor intenso y agudo que la hizo gemir. Mierda. Quizá si no hubiera luchado contra aquel idiota ahora su pie estaría curado, pero no podía dejarse vencer contra aquel pirata y, al final, lo consiguió: el chico rubio acabó cansándose antes que ella pero a cambio el estado de su pie empeoró y ahora estaba acabando de fastidiarse a sí misma con aquel salto.

Comenzó a correr y le extrañó el tacto de la nieve con sus pies. Era… Extraño, frío y húmedo. El pie no paraba de doler así que comenzó a cojear corriendo, para risas de los que observaban la escena.

Kid gruñó, estaba intentado huir.

–Killer –dijo simplemente para que el Soldado de la Másacre se lanzara corriendo detrás de ella.

Tessa escuchó unos pasos detrás e intentó acelerar pero gritó de dolor al notar su pie afligirse intensamente de nuevo. Además, estaba cansada por estar todo el día entrenando o cocinando. Se giró e intentó enfrentar al rubio, pero enseguida la cogió por el brazo.

"_Si te atrapan, estás muerta"_ recordaba las palabras de su sensei en su cabeza.

Ella se resistió e intentó asestarle una patada, pero fue inútil.

–Ni lo intentes, estás demasiado débil, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

Lo que le faltaba, que el pirata rubio –Barbie- se burlara de ella. La arrastró de nuevo hacia el barco pero ella casi no podía andar, había dado de sí su tobillo.

–Deberías ir a la enfermería a que te miraran ese pie.

–Estoy bien –dijo simplemente, no quería que un sucio pirata sintiera lástima de ella.

Pero no podía enfadarse con él, al menos se preocupaba un poco por ella.

Killer suspiró, tan cabezota como su Capitán.

–Solo por eso trabajaras cinco días seguidos –le dijo Kid a la magullada chica cuando Killer la ayudó a subir a cubierta.

–Que te jodan –respondió la otra.

Kid sonrió con arrogancia.

–¿Quieres que sea una semana? Está bien pero no sé si aguantarás tanto… -siguió con un tono de sorna.

–Kid, dejadlo ya, ahora no es momento para tonterías.

El pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada fulminante pero le hizo caso.

Ahora tendría que trabajar hasta caer rendida, seguramente. Tessa ya había intentado ver hasta donde aguantaba y de seguro no duraría lo impuesto por el Capitán. Sus poderes mentales exigían demasiada energía, siempre dormía como un bebé o se dormía en cualquier parte si había estado usándolos constantemente o no había dormido lo suficiente.

–De momento te quedarás en el barco y harás lo que te ha ordenado tu Capitán. –le dijo Killer para disgusto de la chica, quien puso una mueca de desagrado.

¿_Su_ capitán? ¿Desde cuándo era _su _Capitán? Aquello no le gustó nada. Ella no lo consideraba así.

Se fue de allí casi sin poder andar. Ahora tendría que volver a la enfermería para examinar su pie, que comenzó a hincharse peligrosamente, pero ella no sabía qué hacer para bajar la inflamación, nunca puso mucha atención a los tratamientos que recibía cuando acababa magullada y aun así no le solía pasar nada grave.

Para su desgracia, o suerte mejor dicho, Heat entró en la enfermería y se compadeció de ella. Genial, lo que le faltaba, otro al que le daba lástima.

Le puso una bolsa con hielo en la zona inflamada durante un largo rato en el que ninguno dijo nada. La chica se dejó curar sin rechistar. Estaba muy cansada como para negarse o discutir ahora de nuevo. La inundaba una profunda tristeza debido a su fracaso: no había podido escapar y no lo conseguiría hasta que se curara… Por lo que no sería en aquella isla. Después, el hombre con aspecto de zombi se lo vendó no mucho mejor de lo que ella sabía.

–No necesitaba tu ayuda –dijo al final Tessa.

Heat frunció el ceño.

–Sí la necesitabas así que deja tu orgullo de lado un momento.

La chica levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Tenía una pinta escalofriante.

–No soy muy diferente de tu Capitán –le dijo sonriendo.

La chica pensó después lo que acababa de decir y se reprendió a sí misma al instante. ¿Cómo iba ella a parecerse a Kid?

Pero Heat pasó completamente de ella, cosa que la molestó, así que prefirió cambiar de tema que el día ya había sido lo bastante malo como para ponerse a discutir con él.

–¿Eres médico? –preguntó.

–No, pero sé algo que podría ayudarme algún día, al contrario que tú.

Volvió a bajar la cabeza.

–Solo sé de cocina y algo de lucha… -confesó algo afligida.

Un momento, ¿qué hacía contándole aquello a aquel desgraciado pirata? Bueno, quizá no fuera desgraciado porque la había ayudado, pero no debía soltar esas cosas por ahí sin pensar. Tanto poder para, al final, nada.

Tessa se levantó de la camilla y empezó a caminar con dificultad hacia la puerta. Pero la voz de Heat hizo que parara.

–Tienes que ir a cubierta a trabajar.

Ella simplemente suspiró y asintió resignada, saliendo definitivamente de la enfermería.

* * *

**Eso es todo :) Como veis, se ven las debilidades de los poderes de la chica y... Bueno... También que es un poco idiota xDD**

**Hay cosas que siempre se me olvidan decir en las actus y hoy quiero poner una de ellas... La chica es cocinera sí, pero es que no quería que fuera médico como en la mayoría de las historias, que yo lo veo muy bien y tengo pensada una historia con una chica de ese estilo, pero por una vez quería que fuera diferente. Además me gustan los personajes con fuerza, no lo puedo remediar, es mi manera de revelarme (?) xD**

**Pues creo que ya está, podéis dejar review o un PM si tenéis cualquier tipo de comentario, y si son constructivos mejor ;)**

**Gracias por pasaros por aquí. Nos leemos!**

**Ja ne!**


	6. I just want to sleep

**Vale, quería haber actualizado ayer pero me pilló baja de ganas... Y hoy también hasta que he sido presionada y al final he actualizado, es que revisar y corregir lleva su tiempo... Sobre todo si te confundes de capítulo y corriges dos -.-**

**No es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, pero en fin, era necesario. Tenéis que recordar que esta historia era en un principio para joder a Kid y para mejorar mi redacción... Aunque le añadí sus puntos, pero era la idea inicial xD**

**También tengo que decir que, como podéis ver, soy malísima con los títulos :') En serio, no sé que tengo con los títulos de las historias que nunca se me ocurre nada bueno...**

**Por cierto, perdonarme todos los "sino" escritos separados en el disclaimer, no sé por qué tengo esa mala manía... Igual que escribir "esto/a" con tilde en la "e" -.-''**

**DISCLAIMER: One Piece no me pertenece a mí, sino a Eiichiro Oda. Pero sí me pertenecen la idea y mi Oc.**

* * *

**_I just want to sleep_**

Ya había anochecido y Tessa estaba exhausta debido al agotador día. Era el primer turno de noche junto con alguien que seguramente la despertaría si se dormía, sin contar los demás días que tendría que aguantar.

-No te duermas –Heat la zarandeó.

Estaba con las piernas dobladas y sus brazos enroscadas a ellas apoyando su cabeza en estos, pero el peliazul no podía verlos ya que se había tapado con una gruesa manta que había sacado de su camarote.

-Mmmm… -fue su respuesta, medio dormida.

La zarandeó aún más fuerte, haciendo que no le quedara más remedio que despertarse del todo.

-No puedo dejar que duermas.

-¿Qué más da…? –preguntó a modo de respuesta, aquello la estaba jodiendo bien.

-¿Y si sube el Capitán y te encuentra durmiendo?

-Así que Kid te da miedo… -respondió la chica imaginándose que quizá a él sí lo asustara.

-No –No se alteró en lo más mínimo –Yo solo sigo órdenes. A la que castigaría seguramente sería a ti.

-No me asusta.

-No lo dudo, pero te dan miedo otras cosas, como el mar.

Ahí acabó la conversación, no supo qué contestar ya que había dado en el clavo y tuvo que aguantar toda la noche de vigía mientras los demás se iban turnando para vigilar el barco. "Menuda mierda"

* * *

El segundo día no fue mucho mejor; su cuerpo estaba descansado pero su mente no, así que prefería cargar con toneles o limpiar a mano en vez de con sus poderes cuando no tenía que estar en la cocina para preparar desayuno, comida y cena, pero para colmo el dolor no había mejorado.

Kid se había empeñado en que usara sus poderes. Desde luego sabía cómo explotarla. Siempre desviaba cierta parte de su concentración hacia Kid para seguir produciéndole la incesante jaqueca, pero ya no podía si quería usar su poder, y a veces, las cosas se caían de repente. Los hombres podían observar la cara de amargura que ponía la chica al intentar mover algunos objetos, la habían obligado a usar su poder para cosas triviales los muy vagos.

Le calló más de un golpe porque sus ojos se cerraban de vez en cuando y ya no tenía fuerzas para devolverlos, como las primeras veces. Aquello era horrible, era como revivir sus días de duro entrenamiento.

-Oe, no te duermas –le dijo Killer, que acababa de llegar al puesto de vigía reemplazando al anterior.

Iba a acabar aborreciendo esa frase.

-No me jodas… -Ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para contestarle como debía, el segundo al mando sonrió bajo su máscara.

Era la segunda noche de vigía y ella sabía que no aguantaría mucho más sin volverse loca.

-¿Te gusta el Capitán? –preguntó el rubio con aparente inocencia.

Ella sabía que no se refería a temas de amor, si no a personalidad y todas esas cosas que se supone que te deben gustar de un Capitán cuando te unes a su banda. O, en su caso, cuando no te queda otra si quieres vivir, pero la respuesta fue clara y concisa.

-Y una mierda.

Killer ya sabía la respuesta de antemano pero supo que aquella pregunta haría que se alarmara y se despertara.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a luchar? –El rubio cambió de tema bruscamente para sorpresa de la chica.

Esta se arrebujó un poco en la manta que la cubría de nuevo y lo miró con expresión cansada. Lo peor de todo es que estaba perdiendo horas de entrenamiento. No, lo peor era que tenía que trabajar para aquel odioso pelirrojo.

-No te importa y no tengo ganas ni ánimo, ni estoy lo suficientemente despierta como para contártelo.

-Pues yo creo que ahora estás despierta –Killer seguía sonriendo con malicia -¿Y qué me dices de tu fruta del diablo? ¿Dónde la encontraste?

-Se llama shinri shinri no mi, y no te importa.

Bueno, al menos consiguió sonsacarle el nombre.

* * *

Al tercer día se empezarían a cargar ciertas provisiones y ahora ella se encargaba de la cocina y era responsable de qué comprar, incluso Killer le había dado un presupuesto, que pensaba saltarse para comprarse algo para ella.

Fue obligada a bajar a tierra para comprar y usar su poder para cargar, pero lo único que quería era ver su cama. "¡Ja! Se piensa que voy a poder en mi estado…" Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la textura y el frescor de la desconocida nieve cuando puso los pies en ella, iba bien abrigada pero de todas formas no se habría enterado del frío.

-Kid, no sé si podrá, apenas puede mantener flotando un barril… -pero Killer y su sensatez no conseguirían ayudarla.

-Hará lo que le diga y cuando se lo diga, y no la defiendas –fue su única respuesta.

Que la defendiera era lo que más le molestaba.

Pero, mientras caminaban por el puerto hacia el pueblo, Kid escuchó un ruido sordo detrás suyo, como si algo hubiera caído al suelo.

-Pero, ¿qué…? –exclamó al darse la vuelta y ver a la muchacha desplomada en el suelo, con la cara hundida en la nieve -¿No es capaz de aguantar dos días seguidos sin dormir?

Estaba bastante decepcionado. Quizá lo mejor fuera dejarla allí y que se ahogara en la nieve.

-Creo que es por su poder, Kid, la agota bastante –Menos mal que siempre estaba el rubio para contradecir al Capitán.

Bufó decepcionado.

-¿De qué le sirve entonces? –preguntó mientras se acercaba a la chica y se agachaba para darle la vuelta y verle la cara.

Fue entonces cuando pudo apreciar las ojeras y la expresión de cansancio que tenía, aunque ahora estaba durmiendo muy a gusto a pesar del frío.

El pelirrojo le bajó la bufanda roja para apreciar sus labios morados por el frío, le abofeteó la cara con la mano abierta pero la chica ni se inmutó y decidió que no perdería más el tiempo con ella, así que se levantó, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el pueblo.

El rubio decidió no llevarle la contraria más pero no la dejaría allí sola, tumbada en la fría nieve. Al fin y al cabo ahora era parte de la tripulación, aunque para su Capitán solo fuera la criada o la cocinera y ni ella ni él quisieran aceptarlo. Con un gesto con la cabeza mandó a uno de sus subordinados que la llevara a su camarote.

-Mierda. ¿Dónde duerme esta idiota? –preguntó el chico que la llevaba a cuestas por uno de los pasillos del barco a un tripulante que pasaba por allí.

-Pregunta por ahí, creo que alguno la ha visto entrar a su camarote.

El chico era un novato y no era tan malo como para devolverla a la bodega, hacía demasiado frío allí, pero no quería llevársela a su camarote. Al final el moreno encontró el camarote de la chica y la dejó allí tumbada, tal cual estaba ella, con la chaqueta incluida, pero fue así mejor para ella o hubiera cogido un buen resfriado.

* * *

Kid gruñó, su paciencia con la chica se le acababa.

-Joder Killer, ¿cuándo coño se va a despertar?

No le gustaba nada que jugara con él como quisiera la estúpida niñata.

Ambos estaban en cubierta después de dar una vuelta por el pueblo y ver las tiendas donde comprarían las provisiones, pensaban comenzar a cargarlas ya, pero ella estaba todavía durmiendo.

-¿Y yo qué sé? Seguramente ahora tenga que dormir días por tu culpa.

El aludido giró la cabeza para mirarlo siniestramente, parecía que lo fuera a asesinar.

-No dormirá días, te lo aseguro.

El Capitán se dirigió al camarote de la muchacha para que tuviera un "bonito" despertar, pero no estaba en la bodega así que tuvo que preguntarle al segundo al mando.

-Creo que está en el camarote contiguo al tuyo -dijo sonriendo bajo su máscara.

Sus subordinados preferían contárselo todo a Killer y no al Capitán, por si perdía los nervios, pero el rubio prefirió no contárselo antes para evitarse problemas, aunque al final no le había quedado más remedio.

¿En el camarote contiguo? ¿Esa niñata había estado durmiendo prácticamente a su lado? Ahora que caía en la cuenta hacía dos días que no le dolía la cabeza, justo cuando ella había empezado a notar el cansancio. Eso hizo que el Capitán se cabreara aún más y, con el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula apretada y una vena hinchada en la frente, se dirigió al camarote que andaba buscando.

Al llegar allí se encontró a Heat poniéndole una bolsa en el pie que él había apretado con todas sus fuerzas, incluso le había quitado la zapatilla blanca que tan mal le quedaba, según Kid.

-¿Ahora eres su niñera? –preguntó enfadado y decepcionado porque la estuviera ayudando.

-Mi Capitán, si no se pone bien no podrá hacer el trabajo como se debe y terminará siendo una carga.

No respondió simplemente porque estaba demasiado cabreado con ella para discutir tonterías. ¿Por qué Killer y Heat la protegían? Si hubiera sido por él nunca la hubiera ayudado y la habría dejado tirada en la nieve, ¿les daba lástima?

Le cogió el cuello de la chaqueta y comenzó a zarandearla, apenas habían pasado cinco horas desde que se había desmayado, así que no sería tan fácil y la azotó con más fuerza, incluso le pego alguna que otra bofetada. Pero nada, estaba como en coma, pero con una expresión plácida en su rostro, lo que lo hizo enfurecer aún más.

-JODER, ¡DESPIERTA!

Finalmente, tuvo que irse de allí sin éxito, echando más chispas todavía si era posible y lanzando maldiciones por lo bajo.

* * *

El rubio se divertía viendo a su Capitán tan nervioso en la sala de mando. Aparentaba tranquilidad pero sabía que no era así por el tic que tenía en el ojo.

-Ya llevamos un día de retraso por su culpa. Mañana estará cargada la Log Pose y aún tengo que destruir el pueblo –gruñó Kid.

-Al final su cometido de que no mates a más civiles se va a cumplir –respondió el otro burlándose de él.

El pelirrojo sonrió divertido y siniestro.

-Eso nunca, me cargaré el pueblo aún que nos retrasemos.

-Si no hubieras sido tan cabezota con que lo hiciera ella sola cuando despertara los hombres ya lo habrían cargado todo –Kid fue a replicarle pero el rubio siguió hablando –Y si no fuera la encargada de la cocina no tendría que ir a comprar las provisiones.

No quería defender a la chica ni mucho menos, pero sí quería reprocharle a su Capitán que le prestara tanta atención a ella y se esmerara tanto en castigarla por tonterías. Estaban perdiendo tiempo. ¿No podía simplemente ponerla a limpiar y ya?

Cómo le molestaba cuando el rubio tenía razón, Pero quería que ella trabajara duro. Quería fastidiarla, mejor dicho, sobre todo porque era la causante de su horrible dolor de cabeza, ahora desaparecido.

-Te has encaprichado con ella –soltó Killer, casi afirmándolo rotundamente.

-¡No me he encaprichado de nadie! Vete a la mierda, Killer.

-Pero qué manía que tenéis los dos de mandarme a la mierda cuando sabéis que tengo razón…

Pobre Killer.

-Tengo una conversación pendiente con ella –Kid cambió de tema –Esa maldita puta es la que me provoca los dolores de cabeza.

-Vaya Kid. ¿Y has llegado a esa conclusión tú solito?

Pero el rubio también podía vengarse.

* * *

**Ale, eso es todo, gracias por leer y esas cosas y podéis comentar o enviarme un PM si os ha gustado, o tenéis quejas (como del título xD), o cualquier duda, y si me ayudáis con alguna faltilla o con la expresión, mejor que mejor ;)**

**Cuidaos y nos leemos! ;)**

**Ja ne!**


	7. Would you like some snow?

**Por fin he tenido un ratillo para actualizar que no sé muy bien de dónde he sacado la verdad... Pero aquí lo tenéis y espero que os guste, gracias de nuevo a Snyka por dejarme un review y por los follow y favs :)**

**Espero que conforme voy subiendo un capi nuevo vaya mejorando... Definitivamente aquí creo que sí que están bien los diálogos.**

**DISCLAIMER: One Piece no me pertenece a mí sino a Eiichiro Oda. Pero sí me pertenecen la idea y mi Oc. Frozen tampoco me pertenece (ya veréis por qué LOL)**

* * *

**_Would you like some snow?_**

Qué mal despertar. Notaba como su cuerpo se movía involuntariamente hacia todos lados y oía gritos desde muy cerca, pero al principio no los entendía.

–¡LEVANTA DE UNA PUTA VEZ NIÑATA DE MIERDA! –Fue lo último que escuchó con claridad.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Kid muy cerca, demasiado. Tessa lanzó un grito y lo alejó de ella enseguida, pero eso no quiso decir que él soltara el cuello de su chaqueta.

–¡Llevamos un día de retraso por tu culpa, mueve el culo y a trabajar! –le gritaba mientras ella lo miraba aún con cara de sueño.

–¿Solo un día? Vaya. La última vez dormí más… Supongo que es porque me has obligado a despertar –Al pelirrojo le molestó que pasara de su comentario y la lanzó contra la cama, soltándola.

–Harás todo el trabajo tú sola –Y dicho eso salió de allí sin dedicarle ninguna mirada más y sin dejar tiempo a Tess de contestarle.

La dejó sola con Killer, que también había entrado en el camarote con él, y se aseguró de que no volviera a dormirse y comenzara a trabajar.

Estaba tan enfadado que se le pasó por alto el hecho de que su dolor de cabeza volvía, y de que sabía quién era la causante.

–¡¿EEEEH?! ¿Todo eso?

La chica miraba todas las provisiones que tenía que trasladar al barco, el cual no estaba cerca precisamente, con expresión de horror.

–Así es, y date prisa –le ordenó Heat.

No estaba por la labor de ponerse a replicarle al peliazul con el sueño que tenía, así que no le quedó más remedio que optar por hacer que las cajas y los bidones volaran hacia el barco para así acabar la faena lo más pronto posible y tumbarse en su preciada cama. Pero por mucho que lo intentara, no conseguiría mover más de unos trescientos kilos a la vez, y eso era algo que había conseguido con mucho entrenamiento por lo que ni siquiera pudo mover esa cantidad ya que aún estaba cansada. A ese paso tendría que hacer unos cuantos viajes.

–Así que las cosas que tienes que mover deben estar en tu campo de visión… –observó Killer mientras la miraba hacer su trabajo. Ella frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Joder, no era bueno que fuera tan observador–. Además, sigues cojeando.

* * *

Volvieron a bajar al pueblo al atardecer. Ellos irían a una taberna pero Tessa quería comprar y obtuvo el "permiso" del rubio para hacerlo, pero prácticamente no le dejó opción a este.

Sin embargo, no todo sería tan bueno para ella; tendría que ir acompañada por Wire, un hombre con aspecto de escarabajo, para asegurarse de que no escapara.

Suspiró al verlo. No tenía ganas de luchar con un tío bastante más grande que ella que tenía un tridente también de un tamaño considerable y con el pie doliéndole a cada paso que daba. Encima el segundo al mando sabía que podría hacer que se desmayara si lo miraba a los ojos y le había dado la orden a Wire de que no le dirigiera la mirada a la cara bajo ningún concepto. Maldito Killer… La chica decidió dejar la huida para otro día.

Kid bajó el primero y cayó de un salto a la nieve, seguido por la chica que hizo lo mismo a su lado. Recordó que aún tenía que darle un escarmiento por lo del dolor de cabeza y la miró de malas pulgas. La bufanda le volvía a tapar la boca, pero su mirada estaba centrada en el pueblo así que no lo miró. No quería darle una lección delante de sus hombres así que tendría que esperar.

No le hizo gracia que bajara con ellos, quería que se quedara cuidando el barco con los demás que lo hicieron, pero si mostraba demasiado interés por ella sus subordinados se mofarían de él y eso no podía pasarle al Gran Eustass Kid.

Para Tessa el día no podía haber sido mejor; había podido dormir, solo había tenido que trabajar un poco, no tendría que cocinar para la cena y encima podría relajarse paseando y comprando.

De repente, se le ocurrió una idea terrible, que podría traerle problemas pero exquisita y divertida. Quería venganza por todo lo que el Capitán le estaba haciendo pasar, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados si podía joderle el orgullo. Le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda al pensarlo, pero debía tener cuidado, no quería que se convirtiera en una escena de Frozen.

Iba a la cola del grupo así que el Capitán no vio cómo hacía una bola de nieve con sus poderes. Vaya, la nieve era más difícil de modelar así que con las manos, definitivamente era una textura muy extraña. Aun así siguió intentándolo hasta que tomó una forma redonda del tamaño de una mano, más o menos; la elevó en el aire y sus ojos brillaron con picardía mientras se dirigía a gran velocidad hacía una mata de pelo roja.

Kid notó cómo algo frío golpeaba en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y se llevó la mano allí. Aquello que le habían tirado estaba frío y aguado y habían quedado restos en su precioso y cuidado pelo.

Alguien le había tirado una bola de nieve. Alguien que, seguramente, no apreciaba mucho su vida.

Tessa vio al Capitán girarse lentamente con la cara roja de furia y los ojos ambarinos chispeantes cargados de odio, con tic incluido. Quizá no debería haber hecho eso…

–¿Quién…? –No necesitó terminar la frase porque ya sabía quién había sido.

Aunque no pudiera ver su sonrisa, supo que se estaba aguantando la risa porque lo miraba con diversión en sus ojos de color miel.

Se abrió paso entre sus hombres, decidido a matarla, pero ella salió corriendo y el pelirrojo vio que a su alrededor se estaban formando bolas de nieve que seguramente irían hacia él en cualquier momento.

–Atrapadla –dijo en voz baja. Pero todos sus hombres pudieron oírlo.

No quería pelearse con ella. No en aquel momento con todos sus hombres delante ya que sabía que seguramente la muchacha le dedicaría alguna de sus típicas frases que tanto lo fastidiaban y se burlarían de él.

Tessa tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo que seguramente aquella noche le costaría dormir más horas de las necesarias. Pero miró hacia atrás y consiguió hacer una bola de nieve para cada uno, incluidos Heat, Wire, Killer y Kid que no se habían movido de su sitio. Se paró en seco, levantó la mano y la volvió a bajar, entonces las bolas se dirigieron a ellos e impactaron en casi todos, excepto en los más rápidos, pero el Capitán no fue uno de ellos. Vaya, usando las manos era más fácil controlar las cosas.

El pelirrojo se quitó la nieve de la cara con muy mal humor.

–¿Me vas a pedir que te haga un muñeco de nieve, Kid? –le dedicó ella con sorna.

¿Qué?

–¡JODER! ¡Sois unos patanes inútiles! ¿No podéis ni con una niñita? –gritaba histérico mientras se le hinchaba una vena en su frente.

Los hombres decidieron contraatacar con bolas de nieve, para disgusto de Kid, que se echó una mano a la cabeza desesperado.

La chica se construyó un fuerte con sus propias manos mientras hacía bolas de nieve con su mente. No era nada fácil, pero le servía de entrenamiento y se concentró todo lo que pudo.

La nieve seguía bombardeando a los Piratas de Kid y comenzaron a hacerlo un juego. El pelirrojo se desesperaba viendo cómo muchos reían al impactarle una bola o cuando lanzaban otras tantas, pero es que encima empezaron a lanzárselas unos a otros.

Kid se cabreó tanto que ya no sabía qué hacer. Podría herir a sus hombres si usaba sus propias armas para atacarla ya que todo aquello era un caos y estaban todos por en medio.

–¡A LA MIERDA, NIÑATA! –Y él también comenzó a cargar nieve.

* * *

–No me jodas, Killer –le regañaba su Capitán exasperado–. ¿Dónde se ha visto que unos piratas se pongan a jugar a la guerra de bolas de nieve?

–Vamos Kid, ha sido divertido.

Aunque al rubio le dio un poco igual la situación, no pudo desechar la oportunidad de fastidiar un poco a su superior.

–No, no lo ha sido –Siempre tan cabezota…

Al final la pelea acabó en empate debido al cansancio y algunos hombres tuvieron que volver al barco para secarse, por lo que habían perdido bastante tiempo. El Capitán y el segundo al mando no fueron unos de ellos, así que continuaron hacia la taberna del pueblo. Quiso agarrar a la chica para intentar darle su merecido, pero desapareció en cuanto la pelea acabó. Ella había huido la primera y con el pie así, sabía de sobra que no llegaría muy lejos, pero no la vio porque se había adentrado en el pueblo para ir de compras arrastrando al pobre Wire, por lo que tampoco se había cambiado.

–Pues es la primera vez que te veía queriendo ganar una pelea sin ser un sádico que solo quiere muerte –Killer dio en el clavo.

Aunque su Capitán no lo quisiera admitir, no había estado tan mal. Al menos se había desahogado un poco, pero no le daría la razón, y aunque su ropa no estaba mojada, su pelo sí.

–Quién sabe, puede que esa chica consiga cambiarte, sería una lástima no volver a matar civiles, pero, en fin…

Killer sabía que nadie podía cambiarlo, pero le gustaba provocarlo hablándole de la chica, así obtendría una pequeña venganza por todo el tiempo que habían perdido por culpa de su tonto encaprichamiento.

–Cállate o te mato, Killer.

Pero el rubio sabía que la chica también se lo había pasado bien, y eso también le extrañó ya que Kid y ella se parecían en sus malditos orgullos, pero ambos consiguieron dejarlo de lado en aquella "batalla". "¿Se influirán negativamente o positivamente?" Killer estaba hecho un lío, ya no sabía qué pensar de cada uno.

* * *

Comprar ropa era un coñazo y era mejor pasear sin rumbo, pero la necesitaba ya que la elegida por Heat no le gustaba y no quería que la relacionaran con aquellos piratas por mucho que fuera con ellos a todas partes, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que ir a las tiendas.

La tienda en la que entró solo tenía ropa de invierno, y seguramente todas las que hubiera en la isla también, pero decidió que ya compraría más cuando Killer le diera dinero en la siguiente isla para comprar provisiones. El rubio pensaba que compraría con ahorros que ya trajo cuando subió al barco, de todas formas, no le importaba mucho mientras hubiera comida suficiente.

Vio cómo la mujer metía toda la ropa que quería en una bolsa: pantalones sin tachuelas, pinchos o cadenas –de colores normales–, jerséis y camisetas sin motivos sádicos o heavies, ropa interior sin encajes desmesurados de color negro y rojo… Aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensarlo. "Maldito Heat…"

"Por lo menos es todo ropa normal y corriente" pensó cuando salió de allí y se iba con Wire hacia el barco, quien la había esperado fuera de la tienda.

Wire quería ir directamente a la taberna, pero podría escaparse si la dejaba sola y ella lo sabía, así que la tuvo que acompañar hasta el barco y pedirle a un compañero que haría guardia que vigilara la entrada a los camarotes para que no se fugara.

Tessa sabía que no podría escapar fácilmente. Había un guardia en la puerta de entrada al barco, un vigía, y alguno más dando vueltas por el camarote. Podría hacer que se desmayaran pero el vigía enseguida vería como algunos tripulantes se desmayarían de repente y daría la voz de alarma a Eustass con un den–den mushi que siempre llevaba Killer por si pasaba algo en el barco antes de que consiguiera subir para callarle la maldita boca. Además, también habían sido advertidos de no mirarla a los ojos.

De repente se le ocurrió una idea que le quitó todas las que tenía en la cabeza de huir: quería tomar una buena ducha desde que llegó al barco, pero se negaba a usar las duchas comunes; estaban igual de repugnantes que algunos camarotes a los que había entrado cuando estaba buscando alguno para ella.

Pero el Capitán ahora no estaba.

Salió de su camarote con un ato de ropa limpia cuando terminó de guardar la ropa nueva e intentó entrar en el contiguo al suyo, pero estaba cerrado con llave, justo como se esperaba.

Respiró hondo y dirigió sus ojos a la cerradura concentrándose, que empezó a moverse como por arte de magia intentando girar de un lado a otro, después de varios minutos intentando trucar la cerradura lo consiguió, algo hizo "click" y pudo entrar al camarote del Capitán.

Estaba segura de que en su camarote tenía una ducha para él solo ya que había oído el ruido del agua muy de cerca cuando estaba en su habitación.

Antes de abrir una puerta que seguramente llevaría al baño, el cual estaba en la parte de la derecha del camarote, se paró a observar la habitación. Estaba bastante limpia y era un poco más grande que la suya, había una cama grande, un escritorio con mapas y otros papeles que no quería molestarse en averiguar de qué eran encima y más estanterías que en su camarote con muchísimos libros.

Tessa soltó el pomo de la puerta del baño y se acercó a las estanterías, había libros de navegación y de historia, pero de lo que más había era de ingeniería. Libros de engranajes, poleas, palancas, válvulas… Libros sobre hidráulica, neumática… Así que Kid era ingeniero ¿eh? O por lo menos le interesaba. Debió suponerlo por sus gafas de ingeniero pero pensaba que solo era un accesorio más de su espantoso atuendo. Sin darse cuenta, dentro de ella, anotó un punto a favor del Capitán por tener todos aquellos libros. Pero eso no significaba que no fuera idiota.

Al final entró en el amplio baño con ducha, también bastante grande. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo más, se desnudó, abrió el grifo y se metió a la ducha. En seguida notó cómo se debilitaba por el agua y cómo le escocía la herida del hombro, pero consiguió enjabonarse el pelo y el cuerpo con el jabón y gel del Capitán sin ningún problema cuando cerró el grifo. Luego lo volvió a abrir y se aclaró, secó y vistió para salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Ya se peinaría más tarde y tranquila en su camarote.

Pero no se fue sin tomar prestados algunos libros de Kid. No le interesaba la ingeniería pero quizá sus horas en el barco se hicieran más amenas con los de historia y navegación.

Sacó el peine nuevo que había comprado en el pueblo. Tess se había fijado en que la mujer vendía más cosas útiles. Productos para el pelo, maquillaje… Sólo le interesó un cepillo para el pelo ya que era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento, aunque no se imaginó que pudiera darse una ducha tan pronto.

Comenzó a peinarse el pelo de color miel con suavidad, le dolía la cabeza de tanto llevar la coleta.

Tessa se fijó en lo suave que se le había quedado el pelo cuando se le secó, seguramente debido al champú especial de Kid. "Vaya con el Capitán" pensó mofándose de él.

En aquel barco había aprendido a ser más sumisa de lo que le gustaría; normalmente no aceptaría órdenes de cualquiera, sino que es ella quien las da. Pero aún no sabía cómo hacerse con ellos, no paraban de mandarle, mandarle y mandarle y ella obedecía. "Soy idiota". No le gustaba nada trabajar para aquellos piratas, sin embargo, también le había quedado que no le quedaba más remedio si no quería morir. Aquel era el territorio de Kid, aunque ella lo tambaleaba un poco ya que tenía que reconocer que las putadas que le hacía al pobre pelirrojo contrarrestaban todo lo que tenía que trabajar por obligación.

Llegó a aquel barco odiando a los piratas y teniéndolos por todo lo peor del mundo, pero había aprendido que quizá no eran tan malos, al fin y al cabo estos que parecían los peores de todo Grand Line hasta la habían ayudado a veces.

Pero todos esos civiles que masacraban… Eso no tenía perdón. Pero, lo más importante de todo: ¿por qué se dedicaban a matar civiles y sin embargo piratas como Heat la ayudaban o se mostraban lo más parecido a ser simpáticos que conocería jamás de ellos?

* * *

**Qué capítulo más raro... xD En fin, una historia es un gran proyecto y tengo que decir que la que estoy escribiendo ahora (que no sé si verá la luz), en mi opinión, está mejor planteada, pero eso no quiere decir que me deje de gustar esta, siempre será mi ojito derecho ^^**

**Espero que os haya gustado, sí sí, lo de la guerra de bolas de nieve es muy wtf xDD**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
